


Fostering Love

by klainesdalton (agronsies)



Series: Fostering Love [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Faberry, Feelings, Homophobia, Klaine, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronsies/pseuds/klainesdalton
Summary: Blaine Anderson was placed into Foster Care when living situations made him feel unsafe. His new placement meant he would be attending a new school- with some new faces. Will he fit into his new foster care lifestyle or feel even more unsafe than he was at home?Part 1 of the Fostering Love series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Series: Fostering Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663513
Comments: 47
Kudos: 37





	1. Emergency Placement

Blaine was sat in a box room, with his small backpack full of as many clothes as he could fit in. He didn't want to unpack his things, because that meant he was staying, but he'd rather be there than at the bombsite of his house.

He briefly met the people he'd be staying with, but he wasn't really listening to their introductions. All he 100% heard was that he was free to stay in his room as much as he'd like to, and that meals would be provided.

Standing up from the bed, Blaine decided to put away his small collection of clothes: a pair of red jeans, a black shirt, and a stripy bow-tie, along with a pair of pyjamas. And of course the clothes he was wearing at that time. At the bottom of the bed was a picture of his family, his mom, his dad, his brother and him. He took the picture to remind him of the simpler times, before all the problems, but he left the picture in the bag and chucked the bag under the bed. In his pocket was his phone and a charger and a guitar pick. He wasn't allowed to bring any of his instruments with him but in ever pocket of his trousers he would always find a guitar pick which would always annoy his mom when she would do laundry. Little things like that made him miss home already, but he knew he was safer out of the house. And being in foster care was certainly safer than being out on the streets.

Blaine decided to inspect the tiny room he was given. The bed was along the left wall, fitted with blue-striped sheets. The walls were white with blue decorations dotted on the walls. A desk was on the opposite side, with a cushioned chair. He placed down his notepad on that desk and sat back on the bed, only to be called out by a female voice: "Family meeting everyone."


	2. The Meeting With the Counsellor

Rachel sat on the bus with Blaine the whole ride to their school. 

"I know new schools can be intimidating, but it will be okay. I've checked your schedule, and we only have 1 class apart, however it does fall before lunch, so you're gonna have to wait for me and I'll come and get you." Rachel explained, before averting her eyes to a pretty blonde girl, who was walking with her friends.

"Is that your friend?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, god no. I wish we were though. She's so cute, don't you think?" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine replied. "Where do you sit at lunch?"

"I sit with the glee kids at our own table. We're usually discarded from everything so we found our own table. You can sit with us."

A little over 20 minutes later, the bus pulled up at the front of the big school, and everyone piled out of the doors. Rachel watched the blonde girl's every move before getting off herself. Blaine picked up his leather satchel and began to breathe heavier than usual.

"Don't be anxious Blaine. You're going to be okay. Just breathe, alright?" Rachel comforted Blaine. "Dad told me you have a counsellor appointment first period? I'll take you to that." Rachel and Blaine then walked into the school, full of teenagers talking at their lockers. Once every few minutes someone would walk past Rachel and ridicule her, but she must have dealt with that for a long time, because she wasn't that phased by them anymore. Until the blonde girl from the bus ridiculed her.

"Hope you don't choke again in Glee Club today, loser." She spat. 

Blaine was confused, but didn't say anything. They had reached the counsellor's office, where Rachel immediately left for this very tall, brown haired by, who kissed her. Must have been her girlfriend. 

There were several seats to the left of the door, so he sat down and pulled out his phone, and realised he had a text from his friend back home, Nick. He decided not to read it until after the first lesson, so at least he had something to look forward to, right?

"Blaine Anderson." A soft voice called out from the office. Blaine stood up, straightened his shirt and headed into the office, to find a red-haired woman adjusting her desk whilst reading a file, which was most likely Blaine's transfer notes.

"So, you're from Westerville?" She asked politely.

"Yeah- I had to move-" Blaine was interrupted.

"Dalton Academy? That's the best school in the state. Why did you move from private to public?"

"It's complicated." Blaine admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Ms. Pillsbury, and I'm the school's guidance counsellor. Why don't you begin by telling me a bit about yourself, Blaine." Her voice was soothing.

"Okay, well I'm from Westerville and I'm here on a foster care placement. I enjoy playing the guitar and singing-" He was interrupted again.

"You're here on a foster care placement? That's not ideal. But you're safe." She said. "Who are your foster parents?"

"Mr. and Mr. Berry. They have a daughter called Rachel."

"Oh, Rachel! She sees me often for anxiety problems."

"Shouldn't that be confidential...?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, whoops. Anyway, we're going to set up a education plan for you, which involves having your foster parents in for a meeting tonight. I'll ring them and set a time. You can go to class now." She said.

"I have to wait for Rachel."

"Didn't you say you enjoyed singing? Why don't you join the Glee club. Last year they were second in the region!" Ms. Pillsbury said excitingly.

"I'll think about it." Blaine said.

Glee club. He was apart of the Dalton Warblers, a prestigious show choir who did win many national championships. But that was an all-male show choir. and it was Accapella. The glee club here seemed like fun and would give Blaine motivation to come to school everyday, but Rachel did say something about it being excluded. Whilst he was waiting for Rachel to come and collect him, Blaine was making a list of the pros and cons of joining glee club. Pro: New friends. Con: People. Blaine was particularly anxious around new people. He saw Rachel approaching him and when she got close he said "I want to audition for Glee Club."


	3. The Glee Club 'Audition'

Rachel was supportive of Blaine wanting to join Glee club, but she certainly was a little sceptical, because of the way new kids are treated. Joining glee club would be even worse. But she wanted Blaine to be happy.

Blaine was sat in Geometry, the class he had without Rachel, right at the back of the class. This jock kept staring at him for the majority of the lesson, and every time Blaine would stare back, the jock would look away. Confusing. But he carried on with the textbook work, which he rushed through, because at Dalton they taught more advanced material, but at McKinley, he was placed in the regular Geometry class instead of AP Geometry. He found his foot tapping to a tune he had stuck in his head, this time being Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Maybe he could use that song to audition in glee club.

The bell rang and it was time for Blaine to wait for Rachel, so he decided to wait outside the classroom. As he got up from his desk, the jock who had been staring at him the whole time knocked into him and ran straight away after. Weird. Blaine was a little frightened but didn't say anything, and he didn't want to anger a possibly very strong man. So he waited. And waited. For Rachel. Who came running to him 10 minutes after the bell rang for lunch.

"Rachel are you okay?" Blaine asked, noticing a slight tremble in her lip.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Let's go to lunch." She insisted, pulling Blaine's arm.

The two walked fast to the canteen, where right in the corner they saw the blonde girl that Rachel shared a firey exchange with before school started. And a bunch of teenagers sitting, eating their lunch and chatting. 

"Hey everyone, this is Blaine. He's thinking of auditioning for Glee Club. He's new here, can he sit with us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure!" The boy who was probably Rachel's boyfriend replied. "Do you sing Blaine?"

"I was in a show-choir before. I don't know if you've heard of them, the Warblers?"

"No way!" A boy with a slightly high pitched voice said, slapping the table. "I love the Warblers. They've beaten us every single time we've competed against us."

"How do we know you're not a mole?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah..." The boy in a wheelchair asked sitting next to that girl.

"Well, I've moved schools. That's it okay? Can I sit here?" Blaine gestured to the seat next to the high pitched voice guy.

"Sure. I'm Kurt. That's Tina, next to Tina is Artie, then we have Finn, Rachel's boyfriend, Sam, Quinn, Brittany and Santana the cheerleaders, Mercedes, Mike and Puck. That's everyone." He listed.

"You guys seem cool." Blaine claimed.

"We're kinda at the bottom of the high school food chain but we survive." Mercedes said. "We're a family."

"Are you all juniors?" Blaine asked.

"Artie, Tina and Sam are sophomores, and the rest of us are all juniors. Are you a junior?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. "I'm going to get lunch."

"He's cute isn't he?" TIna said to Mercedes. 

"Tina have you seen him, he's probably gay." Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah he's pretty cute. I hope he's gay." Sam looked at Blaine. 

"I'm right here Sam!" Kurt chuckled. "I thought we were very happy together."

"Oh we are, it's just nice to have options..." 

-

"When are glee club auditions?" Blaine asked Rachel. 

"Oh, we meet every day after school. No auditions exactly, you just need to sing a solo in front of the club. We let everyone in but that's a requirement. Are you ready for that today?"

"Oh of course. I've got the greatest song." Blaine smiled.

"Oh alright Mr. Arrogant." Rachel laughed and held her hands up. "Follow me to the choir room."

The walk to the choir room was long and anxiety-inducing. He was having second thoughts about joining, but he wanted to be part of a group. They walked into the room, where everyone from the table were sat on chairs. A mysterious teacher was rummaging through his bag, until he pulled out sheet music. "Oh hey Rachel. Who's your friend?"

"This is Blaine. He'd like to join." She explained.

"Let the boy speak for himself." Puck shouted.

"Uh, hi I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm a sophomore and I want to join." He said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Okay Blaine. Can you sing a solo for us? Any song is fine." The teacher asked.

"Okay. Today I'll be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry." He took a deep breath and started to sing. He noticed that Kurt was giving a lot of attention to him, and so was Sam. and Tina. But he kept singing. As soon as he finished, everyone gave him a standing ovation. Except Puck.

"So you were the head Warbler? How do we know you're not a mole." Puck asked sternly.

"Okay Puck that's enough. I think you were a hit. Welcome to the New Directions!" The teacher shouted. "I'm Mr. Schuester."

"Thank you so much." Blaine beamed. "You won't regret your decision."

He searched the row of seats for an empty seat, and he saw a seat next to Sam, but also one next to Rachel, so he decided to sit there. He was patted on the shoulder by Rachel and then he listened to Mr Schue's long pep talk about the lesson that week. He stayed quiet for the majority of the hour, where he watched on the club and their choreography. Fairly mediocre to say the least, but he didn't care. Again, like on the bus, he caught Rachel staring at the blonde girl, now called Quinn. But he didn't say anything again. If there was going to be a conversation about that, Rachel would have to start it.

-

"Did you enjoy Glee club?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I did. Little intimidating but everyone seemed nice." Blaine replied.

"A few things you need to know, Finn and I are dating, Sam and Kurt are dating, and Tina and Artie have been on and off for ever. Brittany is bi, Santana is a lesbian and we all think they'll end up dating." Rachel explained.

"Alright, seems good." Blaine nodded.

"Let's go home."


	4. The Conversation With Quinn

Blaine got dressed quickly that morning, he was actually excited for school. Well, not for school, but for glee club practice. He had found an accepting group of people to talk to when he needed to. 

On the bus, Rachel stared at Quinn again, who stared back this time. Blaine was still very confused but still didn't say anything because she didn't want to aggravate Quinn or Rachel. So he didn't. And the bus ride was long, but the school day would be even longer because he would have to wait a whole 6 hours for glee club practice. Well, at least he had lunch to look forward to.

After his lesson without Rachel, he waited outside again. The jock who was staring at him yesterday approached him, standing tall over Blaine.

"So you're new?" He said.

"Yes..." Blaine whispered.

"Okay well first off, you see my Letterman jacket? We rule the school. We decide what happens. And I see you've joined the homos in glee club." He explained.

"I like glee club." Blaine admitted. "It's not like-"

"Okay, guess we've established you're a huge fag to." The jock laughed

"So what if I am? Jocks like you aren't my type." Blaine said proudly. "And homophobia is so 2009."

The jock paused, before flinching at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Karofsky leave him alone. Scram!" She shouted. Rachel fastened her pace to get to Blaine as quick as she could. "You okay?"

"Yeah I guess." He said, facing the floor.

"He-he just does that. We all think he's repressed." Rachel explained. "And his parents are homophobic."

"Yeah okay. I'll just not talk to him." Blaine said. "Let's go to lunch?"

"Okay."

They walked to the canteen, where again, they saw the glee cub sitting. Rachel said hi and kissed Finn, hugged Mercedes and then sat down. Kurt and Sam were exchanging heart eyes, but when were they not? That was the question. Blaine wanted to sit next to Kurt, but there wasn't a seat, so he sat next to Quinn. She barely talked that lunchtime, and she left 10 minutes earlier than expected.

"Anyone know what's up with Quinn?" Blaine asked, genuinely wanting to know what was going on.

"Sometimes she just leaves. She's a very mysterious girl." Artie explained. "And she never speaks of it."

"We think she has a secret life!" Brittany said.

"Yeah I don't think it's that. I'll be back in a bit guys." Blaine plotted.

He spotted where Quinn was walking to and decided to follow. He didn't want to act all stalker-ish, so he waited before turning the corner, where he found a solemn Quinn sitting under a stairwell. "Hey Quinn."

"What do you want new kid." She asked bluntly.

"Are you okay..?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm captain of the Cheerios, I have 2 best friends, my family life is-" She stopped for a breath. "Falling apart."

"Hey you can tell me anything okay? Full confidentiality." Blaine said, one hand on his chest and one hand in the air, which made Quinn smile a tiny bit. He took his satchel off and sat down next to Quinn under the stairs. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Okay, well it all started about a year ago. I realised something about myself and my parents are christian, they won't accept me." She started. "And a month ago I decided to tell them. They were furious. My dad almost kicked me out, but my mom refused. And I guess that was the last straw, because now they're getting a divorce. And it's all because I'm gay." 

Blaine's eyes widened with that last piece of information. "It's never the child's fault for getting a divorce okay? It's sometimes minor disagreements that sent them over the edge. And don't blame yourself okay? I actually prefer being gay to being straight." He winked.

"Wait- you're gay?" Quinn wiped a tear. "Wow, the straights are really a minority in glee club."

"Yeah, I mean, what straight person wants to spend 5 hours every week singing show-tunes?" Blaine chuckled. "But in all seriousness, you're the first person I've told here, and I want to make it stay like that okay?"

"Your secret stays with me." Quinn reached to shake his hand. "Will you also keep another secret of mine?"

"Yeah, of course. Homo-confidentiality!" Blaine grinned.

"Never call it that again." Quinn shook her head. "I like Rachel."


	5. The Night After Quinn's Conversation With Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this chapter has a lot of imagery about anxiety and depression, homophobia and violence, so please read at your own caution. Ily all <3

Blaine was certainly feeling more vulnerable the night after the conversation at lunch, but he was almost sure that he had nothing to worry about, because Quinn was going through similar circumstances to Blaine. As he lay on his bed in the small box room, he started to really think about what really happened that lunchtime. And he kept thinking about how Quinn coming out as gay to her parents was the last straw for their marriage. 

And then it started. 

The panic. The breathlessness, the crying, the disorientation. He had to get off his bed and onto the floor. He was seriously shaking, his whole body was consumed in a panic episode. And as if all of the panic wasn't enough, he closed his eyes and every memory about the horrors of his home life were coming back to him. At an alarming rate. 

The next thing he remembered was Rachel peering above his almost lifeless body. His vision was still blurred, his mouth was extremely dry and he felt tired. And cold. Rachel perked up when she saw Blaine's fingers move. She noticed he was pointing to his bag, so she brought it over to him. He reached for his phone and some earphones, submerged himself in the calmness of the music and zoned out again. 

"Blaine?!" Rachel's voice could be heard from the muffle of the music. "Blaine!" 

He took out the earphones, rubbed his eyes and sat up, leaning himself against his bed. 

"Just a panic attack." Blaine admitted, with a slight tremor in his voice. "Happens quite often." 

"Just? Blaine I was really worried about you." Rachel said, getting a blanket and covering Blaine. "I have to admit, I have them too." 

"You-you do?" Blaine asked, looking up to Rachel. "I thought I was the only one." 

"Sometimes I get really shaky, and I lose focus easily, and sometimes I even have trouble breathing. It's really scary." Rachel played with her hands, rubbing them together. "I sometimes mess up at Glee Club." 

"Listen Rachel, your anxiety doesn't define you okay? What helps you get through them?" 

"I mostly recite song lyrics by Barbra Streisand. Silly, but it does work most of the time." She looked down. "Do you know what caused this one Blaine?" 

"I- A lot of memories I guess. It's just really hit me that I've been taken away from my family. And the last panic episode I had- was when I was being taken away. it really sucks Rachel. I was in an awful place. I wasn't feeling like myself at all. My dad had stopped talking to me altogether and my mom would only call me down for dinner. And dinner was horrible. Dad would shout at me and sometimes throw stuff at me. I guess it shocked me the first time but I was used to it. I flinched every single time my dad moved in the last week or so. The day before I was taken, I had enough of my dad, so I just didn't go down for dinner. I was mentally exhausted. I wasn't sleeping, I barely ate or drank anything. Dad came up to my room about 30 minutes after dinner was finished and hit me. Like a lot. And I screamed. It alerted my neighbours and they rang child protective services. And they came the next day and that's how I ended up here." Blaine uncovered his leg. "This is where he hit me. It's so sore. And it hurts so much. I love boxing but I can barely stand up for that long anymore without feeling the burn. It sucks Rachel." 

"Do my dads know?" Rachel asked. 

"Of course. They have to know everything. I don't think they know about my anxiety disorder though. And I guess I'd prefer if they didn't?" 

"Fine by me. Do you need anything?" Rachel was willing to help Blaine through this. 

"I'm gonna- take a shower. Then probably stay in my room for the rest of the night. Thank you again, Rachel. I really appreciate you helping me through this." Blaine smirked. 

"It's okay Blaine. Stay safe." She said, backing out of the room. 

Before heading into the shower, Blaine picked up his phone and he texted Quinn to see if she was awake. It was 12am, and sure, he was a little confused as to why Rachel was awake, and he would understand why Quinn wouldn't be awake, but he sure did need a friend. Or at least someone to talk to. 

After he got out of the shower, he sure enough had a text back from Quinn. She was awake. And so they stayed awake for a further 2 hours, talking about Blaine's situation, Quinn's parents, and most importantly for Quinn, Rachel. Quinn mentioned how she would avoid Rachel to suppress her feelings, which didn't work, and then mentioned how she decided to then ridicule her, to maybe help with the feelings. But that didn't work either. Blaine told Quinn to embrace the feelings, and that love was truly beautiful. But Quinn was unsure of one thing: She didn't know if Rachel was straight or not. Sure, she had a boyfriend, but that could be a cover for her being gay. Or maybe she was bi. But she did hope she was bi, so she could go out with Rachel. 

All of a sudden, Quinn must have fallen asleep, because she stopped replying around 2:30am. Blaine decided to try and sleep at that time too. He tried to shut his brain off but the events of that night, and that day, were still circulating through his mind. 

It must have been 5am when Blaine finally fell asleep, but he was awakened by Rachel and her singing at about 6:30. Finally back to reality. Day 5 at the Berry household. 

"You okay?" Rachel made sure to ask Blaine. 

"Yeah, just tired. Thanks for yesterday." 

"You're welcome. I made you breakfast." Rachel offered pancakes. Blaine never rejected pancakes. 

"Good morning Mr and Mr Berry." Blaine chirped. "I'm going over to Quinn's house tonight after glee practice, if I text you when I need to be picked up, would you do that for me?" 

"Yeah sure. Hiram is at work tonight but I will." Leroy replied. "And call us Hiram and Leroy!" 

\- 

"Why Quinn's house?" Rachel worked up the courage to ask on the bus to school. 

"Oh, we need to do study! Big Geometry test tomorrow." Blaine said. 

"Not like Quinn to study..." Rachel thought out loud. "But oh well. Hope you guys have fun." She smiled.


	6. The One at Quinn's House

"Rachel I'll text Leroy when I'm ready to come home tonight okay?" Blaine reassured Rachel he would be fine.

"Okay! I'll see you then, have a good night with Quinn." Rachel replied. She was very confused about this situation, her enemy, but her crush, making friends with her foster brother. Weird. But at least he was making friends right? Nothing suspicious about making friends with the enemy, nope, not at all.

Quinn met Blaine at his last class of the day, History, and they walked to Glee Club together, along with Rachel, who was ignored by both Blaine and Quinn. "Hi Quinn, how are you?" Rachel asked. She was ignored. Blaine went and sat with the rest of the cheerleaders, and did feel out of place, but he wanted to see how Quinn was reacting when Finn and Rachel shared kiss or hugged. And her facial expressions definitely changed when they did. She got visibly sad and stayed quiet for at least 5 minutes after. And unlucky for Quinn, Finn and Rachel were rehearsing a duet so she had to watch her crush be 'friendly' with someone else. Not her. And it hurt.

The end of Glee Club soon came, and Quinn and Blaine rushed out to get good seats on the bus, before he was stopped by Rachel. "Make sure you text Dad okay?"

"Yeah yeah Rachel I will. See you later. Your duet rocked by the way!" Blaine said, doing 2 metal signs with his hands. Quinn laughed and shook her head, still saying silent. They walked to the bus.

"I live very away from McKinley, but it's still in my school district. Weird right?" Quinn chuckled.

"That's the first thing you've said all day Quinn. Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine looked to Quinn who was checking through her planner.

"Why do you ask?" She was concerned. "You know, crush things."

"We definitely gotta sort that out. Operation get Rachel and Quinn together is officially a go!" Blaine squealed, but not too loud for the rest of the bus to hear.

They both smiled and shook their heads, and Blaine offered Quinn an earphone. "I'm listening to Panic! Do you like their stuff?"

"Oh, just a select few. I'm in love with Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die." 

"Well, you're in luck. Because I'm listening to that right now! Listen with me."

And so they both tuned into the angelic sound of Brendon Urie's voice, forgetting everything around them. A music heaven was created over two seas in a Lima School District bus. And they enjoyed it. A lot.

Blaine was looking out of the window for the last 10 minutes of the journey to Quinn's house. The house size became significantly bigger, along with cars multiplying and the upkeep of the streets. Maybe one day Blaine would be able to live in a house like this. And then the bus finally stopped. "This is us!" Quinn hopped up out her seat. "My dad will probably be here, but ignore him."

They walked through the large archway of the door and a deep voice was heard. "Quinn?"

"Hi dad." The tone of her voice became significantly blunter. 

"Who's your friend?" He asked, shouting from the study.

"Blaine, dad. He's here to help me with history homework."

"Make sure you keep the door open. Your mom will be here to see you soon." He shouted back.

"Whatever dad." Quinn shook her head, smiled to Blaine and rushed to her room. It was huge. A double bed, fitted with pink striped sheets, and all along the walls were cheer-leading awards, a few pictures of the glee club, and one certificate from the Lima Academy of Acting. 

"You act?" Blaine enquired.

"Yeah, well I did. Dad took me out of the classes when I came out. Thought me acting as a lesbian turned me into a lesbian. How pathetic." She laughed. "So are we actually gonna do any Geometry, or are we just gonna talk about Rachel... I mean considering you live with her and everything."

"God Quinn you're so gay." Blaine laughed.

"So are you! I've seen the way you looked at Kurt when he was talking at lunch." She pulled a inquisitive face. "But let's do some geometry, Mrs. Parker is gonna kill me if I don't get 90% on this quiz." 

Quinn reached into her bag for her Geometry textbook, along with a calculator, a ruler and a pen. Blaine did the same. 

They remained quiet for the first 10 minutes of studying. Quinn pulled some faces but then stopped, and Blaine rushed through the practice questions. 

"How come you finished so quickly!" Quinn was confused.

"I was in AP Geometry at Dalton haha. Pretty easy stuff. Let me help you." Blaine scooted to her side of the bed and began to explain all about the work. 

-

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Blaine?" Quinn's mom shouted from downstairs.

"No thank you, Ms. Fabray. I have to go home now." He shrugged at Quinn.

"Can't you stay longer?" She dragged out the last word. "Give me advice about Rachellllllll."

"The gays are so annoying." Blaine smiled. "Text me later yeah?"

He got a thumbs up from Quinn, and so he left the Fabray household and hopped into Leroy's car. Already he had a text from Quinn, but decided not to open it until he got home, got ready for bed and had eaten something.

Rachel greeted Blaine as soon as he entered the house. She asked about his day and he replied with lots of Geometry equations. They sat down to eat dinner, and Leroy talked about his day, working at the Lima Community Theatre. Rachel expressed her hatred for Mr. Schue after giving the female lead for a song to Santana, but then agreed it was the best choice. Blaine was silent throughout the dinner, because he was so in awe that family dinners were actually calm. But then Leroy asked a question.

"So Blaine, do you have your eye on anyone? Finn's coming round for dinner on Saturday."

"No not at the moment. Just me and my studies. Don't wanna get attached to anyone then get put on a different placement." He explained. Which was true, but what Quinn had said about him looking at Kurt stayed at the back of his mind, circulating his thoughts.

There was Kurt. But he was taken.


	7. The Date With Kurt and Sam

"Hey Kurt." Sam looked longingly at his partner.

"I am so ready for tonight. Dinner and a show. Hell yeah!" Kurt squealed.

"I thought we decided to do a movie tonight and not a theatre show?" Sam asked.

"Buttttt... they're showing Rent at the community theatre!" Kurt said.

"And it's the new Star Wars film. You know how much I love Star Wars." Sam pleaded.

Kurt really didn't want to see Star Wars that week- he was really struggling with his inner thoughts so he wanted to watch Rent, but he just couldn't tell Sam. And he didn't know why. So he agreed to watch Star Wars for the sake of Sam's sanity.

The 2 hours and 30 minutes of Star Wars was torture for a non Star Wars fan like Kurt, but he enjoyed watching his boyfriend's numerous facial expressions as he watched the movie. He even shed a tear at some points, but Kurt had no idea what was going on. When Sam looked to Kurt, he made sure to look at the screen and look as if he was enjoying it just to make his boyfriend happy. And that's really what their relationship was. Making Sam happy. No Kurt feelings involved.

"Did you enjoy the film?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it was good." Kurt said in a slight monotone voice.

"What's wrong baby?" Sam questioned, looking at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.

"Nothing Sam." Kurt replied in a blunt tone which didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"Are you sure?" He reached for a hug. "You don't sound it."

"Stuff going on at home."

"Why don't you talk about it then?" Sam continued.

"Stuff I gotta deal with on my own right now Sam." Kurt was being extremely blunt.

"You can talk to me about anything okay baby?" Sam was definitely hurting inside, but he was okay. "I love you Kurt. I'll see you on Monday."

"You too." Kurt walked off, blowing his breath into his hands to warm himself. He was unhappy with Sam but he didn't want to break his heart. Sam was such a good guy. And he would be lonely without Sam. 

But there was Blaine.

And oh god, there was Blaine.


	8. The Glee Club Meeting Gone Bad

Blaine and Quinn walked into the choir room together, which Rachel spotted and frowned, but she didn't say anything. She was preoccupied by Finn discussing a duet. They sat down behind Kurt and Sam, which instantly made Kurt extremely tense. Sam smiled at Quinn and just waved at Blaine. Was there something going on between Kurt and Blaine?

"Okay guys we need to vocal warm-ups. Then we are going to do a duets competition for a special surprise that will be revealed after the winners are announced!" Mr. Schue explained. "And I will be letting fate decide the partners- by using the good ol' paper out of the hat." Everyone smiled and got super excited. They all stood up immediately to complete the warm-ups, so they could know who their duet partner will be.

"Okay. First person is-" Mr. Schue took a piece of paper. "Tina!" She walked to the hat, where she picked up a piece. "I got Mike. Cool!"

Next was Santana, who got Brittany, Puck who got Mercedes, Artie, who got Finn, making Rachel frown.

And then it was Kurt's turn to pick a name. He hoped and prayed that Blaine would be written on the piece of paper, because he wanted to spend some time with Blaine, but he wasn't sure that Sam would approve.

And sure enough, it was Blaine. He eyed his partner up, wearing an exquisite white shirt and red waistcoat, and Sam noticed him eyeing up his boyfriend.

"I can't have that." Sam stated. "Kurt is my boyfriend. I can't have him singing with another boy."

"Calm down fish-lips. It's a duet. It's not like they're making out for a film." Santana rolled her eyes.

Not like you can say anything. You're singing a duet with your girlfriend." He pointed at Brittany. "And you'd act the same if you had to sing a duet with someone else. So shut up."

"Woah did Trouty Mouth just tell me to shut up?" Santana shouted. 

"Do NOT call me Trouty Mouth." Sam insisted, walking towards Santana who was standing at the back of the choir room.

"So what? Are you going to cry because your boyfriend is singing with someone with normal sized lips?" She sniggered.

The rage was building up in Sam's body. His palms were sweaty, he was furiously shaking looking at Santana. Until it got too much. She was shoved into the wall and Sam ran out the room.

"Babe are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I'm fine whatever." Santana shrugged it off.

"Well. After that event, I guess Sam won't be picking out a name. So I guess Quinn, you'll be singing with Rachel." Mr. Schue said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see if Sam is okay."

Kurt got out of his seat. "No Mr. Schue, I'll go." 

He rushed out of the choir room, and searched the hallways for his boyfriend, who was found sitting on a bench rubbing his palms together in a fit of rage. He sat down next to him, but Sam scooted away.

"What's your problem?" Kurt asked Sam.

"My problem? You're really asking what MY problem is when you've been eyeing out Blaine ever since he got here?" Sam replied.

"Oh my god Sam." Kurt shook his head. "I'm just looking at someone?"

"That's the way you looked at me when we first started dating. And you never look at me like that anymore." He explained. "Do I want a boyfriend who never shares his love?"

"Sam- I-"

"Shut up Kurt. You don't love me anymore. Don't sit with me in Glee again. Don't text me. We're done." Sam snapped. He walked away and left the school.

Oh.


	9. The Talk With Burt

Kurt sat on his own for the bus ride home. His mind was constantly bouncing through the conversation he had with Sam, he wasn't really feeling anything after the break-up. Sure, he loved being with Sam at first but it did get tedious. At least now he could possibly get with Blaine? No, probably not.

As soon as the bus stopped at the stop, Kurt ran off and into his house, where Burt was watching TV as usual. Finn shortly followed with Rachel, who was most likely staying for Dinner. 

"Hey son how was school?" Burt asked.

Kurt grumbled, took his coat off and ran upstairs straight into his room. Burt sighed, but wasn't particularly worried, his son was the strongest man in the world. He decided to not bother Kurt until after dinner. So he went back to the TV.

"Hey Finn, your mom will be home in an hour. Is Rachel staying for dinner?" Burt asked, peering behind his shoulder to the couple sitting at the table. 

"Oh, no Burt. We're just doing homework. I'm gonna walk her home in 30 minutes." Finn said, facing his girlfriend.

"Okay kids, there's biscuits in the tin and juice in the fridge. I need to go to the Tire Shop quickly, I'll trust you to not to anything whilst I'm gone." He said, getting up and putting his jacket on. "Have a good homework session."

Finn grabbed his phone and turned on Spotify. He scrolled through his 80s rock playlist to find one titled 'For Rachel', which was full of Broadway classics such as Funny Girl (Rachel's favourite), Cabaret, Chicago, and more. He only listened to this playlist when Rachel was round to make her happy whilst they were knee-deep in homework. Rachel's face lit up when the first song played. 

"Finnnnnnnnnn!" Rachel prolonged. "I actually need to do this homework, and not sing again. You remember last time we did this? I answered one Trigonometry question and then we had a full on sing off."

Finn chuckled. "I'll make sure you do okay? Anyway, Kurt's in a mood. Don't wanna put him in more of a mood." He opened his textbook. "How many questions do we have to do?"

"Only 3. But they're kinda long." Rachel checked. "Let's do it."

-

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Finn had both finished their homework, so they were sat on the sofa, cuddling, watching an old re-run of Funny Girl. Finn checked his watch. "Babe, we have 15 minutes until I have to walk you home."

"I know." Rachel said with a solemn voice. "I just wanna spend some more time with you."

"I'll come round to yours on Sunday? Burt won't let you sleep over. On Saturday I have band practice. I love you." Finn smiled.

"I love you too." Rachel replied, and then they found themselves passionately kissing. 

Kurt decided to walk downstairs, because Project Runway was on in 2 minutes. He walked into the living room to see Rachel and Finn and just shook his head. 'Couples.' he thought. "uh, Finn? It's Project Runway. Sorry to interrupt your makeout session."

"Oh crap yeah, sorry Kurt. I'm gonna walk Rachel home now. We need to talk when I get home okay?" Finn ruffled Kurt's hair.

"You touched my hair." Kurt mumbled. He took the remote and changed it to channel 185, where Project Runway was showing. And he sunk into the sofa.

-

Rachel and Finn were almost at Rachel's house, and Finn started to talk about Glee. "How do you feel about singing a duet with Quinn?"

"I mean she isn't my first choice but her voice is-" Rachel paused to say something that wouldn't sound like she had a massive crush on Quinn. "Great. We're gonna sound great together."

"She annoys you Rachel. You've gotta meet up with her you know?" Finn assured Rachel. 

"Oh yeah I know but I'm Rachel Berry. I can deal with anyone." She said proudly.

"Rachel last time you sang with Tina you got frustrated because she forgot to sing a verse." He explained.

"That would be a life-or-death situation in Broadway Finn! I'm preparing myself for my future." 

"Rachel I love you, but you have to start thinking about others, it's not all about you." He said. "Broadway's a team effort, not just the star. And it's not like a young adult female from a crappy town in Ohio will get the lead in her very first production. You come across as cocky sometimes Rachel. And you can't take criticism."

"I-" Rachel gulped. "I'll walk myself the rest of the way home. Thanks for walking me this far. See you on Monday."

"This is exactly what I mean Rachel. I spoke my mind and you hate it. I love you Rachel. What about Sunday?"

"I'm singing with Quinn on Sunday." She admitted.

"Okay then, bye." Finn turned round, put his hands in his pockets and then walked home. Burt looked to be back from the shop, so he decided to walk up to Kurt's room, to have a chat about what happened in Glee club. Kurt wasn't engaging much in the conversation but he enjoyed spending time with his step-brother.

-

After dinner, Finn went to his room to watch a Bon Jovi concert, and Carole, Finn's mom, was going out with friends, so Burt and Kurt had the house to themselves. 

"Kurt, I want you to tell me what's wrong. You barely spoke at dinner and after Project Runway finished you ran off to your room straight away. You didn't even watch the after-show."

"Do you really want to know?" Kurt fidgeted around on the sofa. 

"Yes son. I do." Burt noticed a tear appearing from Kurt's eyes. "No no, don't cry. Tell me everything." He put his hands round Kurt's shoulders.

"Glee club meeting from hell. We're doing duets, and I drew Blaine." He started to explain.

"Who's Blaine?" Burt asked, wiping Kurt's tears.

"Oh, he's a new student. He's perfect. He has a great voice, his eyes are the perfect colour of brown- Oh sorry. Anyway Sam and I haven't been on the best terms since our last date, and Sam kinda erupted. He burst into a fit of rage and Santana aggravated him even more. In the end he broke up with me because he thought I don't love him anymore."

"And is that true? You described Blaine as a crush-worthy person."

"I guess. I just never felt happy with him. Which sucked because I'm not the most popular guy at school. For one, I'm gay and I dress weird and I have a high voice." He explained all his insecurities. "Sam loved me for who I am and I'm afraid I'm not gonna have another guy like that." The tears came in full-force.

"Okay Kurt. First of all, you're 17 and you just broke up with a high school boyfriend, you're going to find the most amazing guy who loves your clothing style and the way you talk and sing. Because they're gonna love you for you. They're gonna look past all your insecurities and think of them as little quirks you have and find them romantic." Burt rambled on and on about Kurt's future boyfriend, but Kurt stopped listening and pictured Blaine.

"Dad?" Kurt interrupted. "I think I'm in love with Blaine."


	10. The Panic

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Help. I. Am. Panicking." Quinn snapped down the phone.

"Okay calm down. What's going on?" Blaine walked out the living room to his room.

"Rachel is coming over any moment now so we can prepare our duet and I can't stop freaking out." She said.

"Wait I thought she was going to Finn's? Oh." Blaine was confused. "Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"You're not coming? I'm afraid to be left alone in a room with Rachel." Quinn admitted.

"Ahahaha Quinn you'll be fine. Call me after okay?" 

"Okay." Quinn hung up. 

Don't do anything stupid. Yeah right. Like Quinn would.

Shortly after, Rachel knocked on the door. Quinn ran to get it, but before opening she had a look at the mirror and realised she was slightly overdressed for a date- no. It wasn't a date. A day with a friend. She had on a slightly tight white dress with red lipstick and her hair slightly curled. At least she made an effort, right? Right.

"Oh, hi Rachel! Come in!" Quinn pointed inside her house. She couldn't help but notice Rachel wearing a beautiful red blouse with a black pleated skirt and knee high white socks. It made her look incredible. Quinn wasn't ready for the night to follow.

"You look nice Quinn." Rachel smiled.

Quinn started panicking again. But she was okay. "Follow me to my room."

Before Rachel could get up to the room, Quinn pulled out her phone and texted Blaine: 'RACHEL CALLED ME CUTE I AM HAVING A GAY PANIC'. But then she decided turn off her phone and just spend time with Rachel, who just walked into her room. She looked around and sat down on the bed. Quinn sat down too.

And then there was silence. It was so quiet. And then Rachel broke the ice.

"What kind of music do you like Quinn? Maybe we can sing one of your favourite songs." She pulled out her phone and loaded up YouTube.

"I-well I'm a massive fan of Panic! At The Disco. Do you know them?" Quinn hoped she would say yes.

"I'm familiar with them. Isn't Brendon Urie the only member left?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah actually. Anyway, I love their 4th album especially This is Gospel. Maybe we can sing that?" 

"Okay let me listen. Could I get a drink?" Asked Rachel, searching YouTube for the song.

"Sure. What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"Since we're singing, I'll have a tea with Honey and Lemon. You should try it as well!" 

"Okay." Quinn thought it was an awkward choice, but she would do anything for Rachel. She walked downstairs to make the drinks, whilst Rachel was listening to various versions of This is Gospel to sing. She was excited.

"Hey Rachel could you mix the honey and lemon for me?" Quinn shouted. 

"Okay I'm coming." Rachel ran down to the kitchen to help her. "The trick is to mix the honey very slowly and when it's all gone you squeeze the honey." She grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed the lemon in her hand with her. "See you did it."

Quinn was astounded by that move. And wasn't even mad? She tasted the tea and it was delicious. 

"So when you sing you won't damage your throat as much now." Rachel smiled at Quinn. They walked back up to Quinn's room and sat down. Quinn subconsciously stared at Rachel and didn't notice.

"What?" Rachel smiled.

"What?" Quinn realised what she was doing. "Oh. Let's get started singing? What have you come up with?"

"Are you familiar with Brendon's piano version of This is Gospel? I was thinking having a stripped back arrangement could make your voice shine in this song. We can add some nice harmonies and still have the main melody of the song shine through." Rachel did carry on talking, but Quinn was just fixated on her. On her beauty. And her personality.

"I'll sing harmonies over the main song okay? I'll find a karaoke version." Rachel typed and started playing it.

Quinn started singing and Rachel was in awe of the soft, yet powerful voice that she was hearing. She almost didn't want to improvise some harmonies over the angelic voice. but Quinn would think something was up if she didn't sing. When she added them, both girls were smiling so much. They were truly happy. 

"That sounded amazing, Quinn. You have an amazing voice." Rachel sat down on the bed. "Can we sing it again and I'll record it on my phone so I can work on it on my own?"

"Are you not singing any of the melody? We need your voice to shine as well." Quinn sat down next to her.

"No, I want your voice to shine."

"Well, that's definitely different to you at Glee club. How come?" Quinn tilted her head and looked at Rachel.

Rachel didn't have an exact answer for that question. Sure, she loved the sound of her own voice, but there was something different about Quinn that made Rachel feel happy. She took a deep breath and leaned into Quinn more, and Quinn immediately reciprocated. Their lips touched passionately, it felt amazing for both girls. It flt like the world was finally complete. It felt like there was no one else in the world who could make either girl feel more happy than they were right in that moment they were kissing. Until Rachel pulled away, with a huge grin on her face. Quinn's heart was beating like a drum and she was happy.She had to take a moment more to process what had just happened? She just kissed Rachel?

-

"I have to go now Quinn. Dinner is at 6. I'm so sorry I would love to stay longer." Rachel said with a slight frown on her face. "But I enjoyed myself. Don't tell anyone okay? I want this to be a secret until I figure stuff out. But we can do this again at your house again."

"Stay longer?" Quinn asked her with puppy eyes.

"I can't."

The two walked down to Quinn's front door and they held hands. 

"Can I walk you to the bus stop?"

"Not right now Quinn. Okay?" Rachel said. "Text me." She winked.

Quinn shut the door, leaned against it and took a deep breath. That just happened? Quinn kissed Rachel? She wasn't exactly sure that was exactly what happened, but had to tell Blaine. She called Blaine who didn't pick up. She dropped Blaine a text.

-

Blaine was watching Star Wars when Rachel walked through the door, beaming a huge smile.

"Good day?" Blaine laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea." Rachel ran to her room.


	11. The Repercussions

And then it hit Rachel like a tonne of bricks. She had just cheated on her boyfriend of 1 year. With a girl. What the hell was Finn going to say? Maybe she would never tell him. But that was definitely what neither Quinn or Rachel wanted. But how to tell Finn?

"Blaine? I need help. Come to my room." She shouted Blaine who was still watching Star Wars. Rachel wasn't sure what she was going to tell him, but she had to say something at least.

Blaine stumbled off the sofa where he was sat for the majority of the day. He walked into Rachel's room, where she was sitting on her bed very still. The previous smile on her face from when she walked in had definitely disappeared, to a faint frown. 

"So what's up?" Blaine asked, his cheerful self dropped onto the bed next to Rachel.

"Something happened at Quinn's." She started. "I-"

"Do I need to fight anyone?" Blaine interrupted, and became as alert as a dog.

"No Blaine. Sit down again." Rachel pointed next to her. "Okay so we started singing, and Quinn- she has an angelic voice. And I mean it. So I let her sing lead on our duet and I added harmonies- and when we finished singing-"

"Yes...?"

"We kissed. And it was wonderful. I felt things I didn't think I could ever feel with Quinn. And yes, before you accuse me of being a horrible girlfriend to Finn, I am. I completely forgot. That's what Quinn did to me. And I want someone to make me forget about everything in the world when I'm with them. And Finn just doesn't do that for me anymore. And on Thursday, I had a bit of a fight with Finn. But in no means did I do this in spite of it. I love Finn, but I think I want to be with Quinn." Rachel explained every detail.

"Well Rachel." Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I think it's clear what you want. And it might not be easy, but I want you to be happy with anyone. No matter what gender, whoever makes you feel happy. And if Quinn makes you that happy, you need to chase her."

"So- you're not mad I cheated on Finn?" Rachel was a little surprised.

"Oh, no, I'm furious Rachel. You need to tell him. Now. Have him over here." Blaine insisted.

"Alright."

-

A knock was heard on the door. Rachel took a deep breath, fixed her hair in the mirror and opened it, to find Finn at the door. 

"Hey baby." Finn said, pulling in for a kiss, but Rachel pulled away awkwardly. "What's up?"

"Sit down please. I've got something I have to say. And you won't like it." Rachel said sternly.

"What is it? Have you cheated on me?" Finn said jokingly, with a laugh in his voice. But then he noticed Rachel's voice after he said that. "What..." A tremble replaced the laugh in his voice. "W-with who?"

"I'm so sorry Finn I really am." Rachel insisted.

"Rachel just tell me who you cheated on me with." He said. "Do I know him?"

"Well... you do know them." She continued.

"So... are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Quinn." Rachel said under her breath.

"I didn't hear that."

"Quinn." She finally said. And she took a deep breath and finally all her worries left her body.

Finn stood up slowly and headed for the door. "Okay Rachel. Really thanks for saying that to me. We're done. But hope you're happy with Quinn I guess." He slammed the door which made Rachel jump. She burst into tears, but Blaine ran into the living room to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Rachel I know it's hard. But you can be with Quinn now." Blaine rubbed her back.

"I don't think I can be with anyone for a while. I- I just need a break from relationships." Rachel admitted. "Quinn's going to be devastated.

"Rachel, if she loves you, she'll know you need some time. And she'll totally respect that." He smiled.

"I guess." Rachel sighed. "Thanks Blaine, you're a great brother." She wiped her tears.

Blaine hadn't been called a great brother for a long time, and he was shocked, but hugged Rachel to say thanks.


	12. The Klaine Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mention of death, so please read at your own risk. :)

Glee club was very awkward on Monday. Finn sat as far away from Rachel as possible, Sam never once looked at Kurt, but Rachel and Quinn were acting close. Rachel never actually said if Quinn took the news well, but guessing by how they were acting, she took it well.

Blaine shouted to Kurt before he left the choir room..

"So I guess we need to work on our duet?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah. Do you wanna do it tonight at my house?" Kurt smiled. "Finn has football practice. He doesn't come home until late, my dad's working lates and Carole-"

"Why does it matter if Finn is at football?" Blaine interrupted Kurt.

"Oh, he's my step brother. Interesting right? Anyway, you in for the duet practice tonight?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah alright. Let me tell Rachel." Blaine rushed to Rachel, where he explained everything and Rachel nodded, well that's' what Kurt could make out anyway. Blaine came running back, and they walked to the bus together.

"I live really close to McKinley but I get the bus for safety reasons." Kurt explained. "My dad insists on it."

"Fine by me." Blaine said.

-

Kurt's room was exquisitely decorated, a double bed placed in the middle of grey walls with numerous pictures and magazines. Blaine was in awe of the room, it was almost like it was a room in a museum, and he didn't want to touch or mess anything up. 

"Sit down Blaine! Whilst I make tea, think of some duet-worthy songs." Kurt said, as he was walking back downstairs to prepare a tray of tea for his guest. 

Blaine was sat on the bed upstairs, searching through the depths of YouTube trying to find a suitable song for him and a friend- well they weren't even friends really. Good acquaintances? Barely. He found 3 contenders for the perfect duet and waited for Kurt to come back upstairs.

Kurt came back into his room 10 minutes later with a large tray, with tea, milk, sugar, and biscuits on. How elaborate. But Blaine didn't mind. 

"So I have 3 possible songs we can sing. And it's totally up to you about which song we sing. We have Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day which is a personal favourite of mine, then-"

"Oh my god, I love Green Day! Well, Boulevard of Broken Dreams that is! Let's do that!" Kurt interrupted in excitement of the song choice.

"Do you have a guitar? I know how to play this song, maybe we can just do it acoustic." Blaine asked.

"Yeah we do, let me get it for you." Kurt rushed out the room to find the guitar, whilst Blaine could not stop smiling. Finally, after 2 weeks, he was going to play the guitar again. Kurt came back with an acoustic guitar, and Blaine took it and strummed. He was finally at home again.

"I haven't played one of these in 2 weeks. I missed it." Blaine explained.

"Wow. I can't play the guitar. Only the piano." Kurt laughed.

As Blaine played the chords for the song, he hummed the melody and Kurt sang it on top. Having a high voice, he didn't think he would suit that song, but boy, did he. Blaine admittedly got lost in the dreamy voice of Kurt's, and he didn't sing over the voice.

"Something like that I guess." Kurt said shyly after he finished singing the song. "If we sing a verse each, but harmonise on the chorus? Do you think that will work?"

"Well let's try." Blaine smiled, before starting the song again. 

Their voices tied perfectly together. And each boy cracked a smile and didn't stop until the end of the song.

"I think we sound amazing together Kurt." Blaine said.

"We do." Kurt agreed. "Can I ask you something? Why did you move here?"

"It's a long story." Blaine took a breath. "Do you really want to know?"

"I do." Kurt smiled.

"Okay. So home life was very bad. My dad didn't like that I was gay so he took out his anger on me and it was hard. I was very afraid of my dad. And in one of those incidents, my neighbours heard me screaming and called Child Protective Services. And I was taken away the next day. Not ideal because I left all my friends at Dalton, but it was definitely better than being on the streets. So now I live with Rachel and her dads." Blaine explained.

"Wow that must have been tough. I've kind of been through the same? If it makes you feel any better, my mom died when I was 8 and it was only me and my dad until he met Carole." Kurt nodded.

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that Kurt." Blaine said, hugging Kurt.

"It's okay. It still hurts a lot but it's okay. I miss her everyday like you must miss your friends, but you can see your friends again. I can't see my mom again." Kurt sighed. "I visit her every week on Friday. Just to replace the flowers. I really miss her Blaine."

"I understand Kurt. And you can talk to me whenever you want about this okay? Shall we get back to the duet?" He asked.

"I don't really feel like singing. Can we watch a movie? I have lots of musicals on DVD." Kurt pleaded. "I really wanna watch the Sound of Music."

"Sure." Blaine smiled.

Kurt got up from his bed and turned his TV on, and the channel was playing Project Runway. He quickly swapped the input to the DVD player, where he put in the DVD and sat down again.

Kurt sang every song from the film. He even mouthed some of the scenes, and Blaine just watched Kurt's reactions with a massive grin on his face. At one point of the film, Kurt laid down and put his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine didn't even mind. He enjoyed it actually. Both boys crushes on each other escalated but were too awkward to say anything. 

Just as the last scene was playing, Blaine's phone was ringing. It was Leroy, saying he was outside.

"Kurt I have to go now, but I really enjoyed myself. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" He said.

"Yes of course." Kurt replied. He showed Blaine to the door, and then shut the door. Wow. His tiny crush on Blaine had grown to a big one. How were they going to be friends? Kurt didn't think Blaine felt the same way, but he sure did.

Blaine spent the rest of the evening thinking about Kurt and his voice, and his story about his mom and how he would visit her every Friday. And it got him thinkingabout what to do for Kurt. And he had the best idea.


	13. The Duet Competition

Friday soon came around again, and it was the day that the Glee Club had to perform their duets. Blaine and Kurt were sat next to each other, Quinn and Rachel next to them and Finn sat as far away as possible from Rachel.

"Okay everyone! It is time for our first duet, Tina and Mike. Everyone give them a round of applause!" Mr Schue said, a bit too enthusiastically. Tina and Mike sang, well it was mainly Tina, and Mike danced his way through. After they had finished, everyone gave a standing ovation and gave Mike a special commendation for his excellent dance moves.

Not that anyone could notice, but Quinn was very nervous to sing her duet with Rachel. They had got together once more, as friends and nothing more, to practice the duet a few more times. Quinn expressed her anxiety to Rachel, and she gave a massive speech to Quinn about how she had a very pretty voice. And just tht speech alone gave Quinn more hope. She must have zoned out the next 2 performances, until her name was called.

"Quinn and Rachel, you guys are next." 

"Hi everyone, we're going to be singing This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco." Rachel smiled. "Are you ready? Remember what I told you. Breathe,stare at me the whole time, and you're amazing."

Quinn started singing. Rachel's smile grew even larger when she began. That song, it symbolised so much for the both of them. Only 5 days ago they revealed their love for each other. Blaine looked like a proud parent when Quinn was showing off her angelic voice. He smiled and Quinn had more courage to continue singing. Rachel was just so shocked she had that much talent. She started to sing her harmonies and Quinn really started to feel the song. She moved closer to Rachel, who held her hand out subtly. Quinn was sceptical, but she soon took her hand. Everyone else in the club gasped and Blaine smiled even more. 

At the end of the song, Quinn had to break the ice on the hand-holding situation. "Okay, so Rachel and I had an experience. And we're happy to announce we are together now."

"She's amazing." Rachel looked at Quinn longingly.

"Well what an interesting turn of events." Finn said and stood up. "It's not beautiful. You cheated on me Rachel."

"Wow that's not cool." Puck said. "And that's coming from me."

"Support them however you like, but I refuse to sing a duet with Rachel knowing I can't trust her anymore." Finn pointed at Rachel, talking in a stern voice.

"Well then. Give a round of applause to Quinn and Rachel! Happy for you guys." Mr Schue exclaimed. "Next is Santana and Brittany."

Santana and Brittany stood up and sang their duet and they dedicated it to Quinn and Rachel, who were both moved by their kind gesture. After they finished, they said to the couple they could talk to them about whatever, and they were extremely excited for the prospect of double dating.

And then it was Kurt and Blaine's turn. The duet that broke down Kurt and Sam's relationship, which was definitely for the better however. The duet went by and it sounded good. Everyone was stunned about how good Kurt and Blaine's voices went together, and how much chemistry they had. A big round of applause was heard for their duet, and Quinn was enthusiastic and even stood up to clap.

"Okay guys they were some of the best duets I've ever heard in Glee. I will announce the winners on Monday, you can all go home now." Mr Schue packed up his sheet music.

Everyone stood up and congratulated each other, particularly Rachel and Quinn, and Kurt and Blaine.

"Dude, your voice is killer." Artie complimented Blaine.

"I am so proud of you guys." Santana said to Rachel and Quinn.

"Let's go home." Rachel said to Blaine.

-

"Blaine? Your case worker is visiting any moment now. Come out your room." Leroy called out from downstairs.

Nervously, he walked down, and the door was knocked upon. Stood outside was Blaine's social worker.

She was showed in and sat down on the sofa.

"Blaine, tell me how you've been doing." She tilted her head, ready to write notes.

"It was hard for the first days. But I've made some friends and I've joined Glee Club. It's helping me feel more at home." He explained.

"And your anxiety?"

"Only one attack so far. And Rachel, she helped me through it. She really is a great sister." 

"That's great to hear Blaine. I met with you parents earlier-" She started.

Blaine's parents. He pulled a face and instantly got more tense.

"We are arranging a visitation next weekend." She said.

"Oh-" Blaine gulped. "Is- is it mandatory?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And I know home was very volatile, that's why you're here. But I will be in the room the whole time and you can ask to leave whenever. Are you up to that?" She asked.

"I guess so."


	14. The Parent Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has descriptions of panic attacks, abuse and homophobia. Read at your own risk.
> 
> And sorry for not updating. I forgot this existed.

Quinn and Blaine were in history before lunch. Ever since his social worker told him he needed to see his parents, Blaine was more tense than ever, and Quinn noticed. His shoulders were always glued up, he was more alert to his surroundings and very jumpy.

"Hey Mrs. Parker can I step outside for a moment please" Blaine's hand shot up and his voice quivered in fear.

"Go ahead." Blaine ran out the room, his body bashing against any desks in the way.

He sat down on the floor as he felt his breaths getting more and more frequent. And he began to shake rapidly, his hands particularly, and to the point where he couldn't text a legible sentence to Quinn who was still sitting inside the classroom. He managed to text 'help' and the time that Quinn took to come out the classroom felt like forever.

By the time he saw Quinn leave the classroom, Blaine was engulfed in panic and in a pool of sweat on the floor. Quinn tried to get through to him but he was having none of it. She realised he left his phone on the floor so she pulled out her headphones out her pocket, plugged them into his phone and she tuned into music that Blaine talked about all the time. She turned it up to a volume where Blaine could barely hear his thoughts, helping him out of the panic. And at this point, he couldn't see much but a round blob in the corner of his eye. 

"Hug me." Blaine tried to say slowly. He read online a hug tight enough would slow down a panic attack and so he told Quinn. She wrapped herself round him tight, but not so tight he was being suffocated. Surely enough it worked, and Blaine's breathing slowed down, his heart stopped racing and his body halted. Finally.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Blaine looked down to the floor.

"Blaine never apologise for your attacks okay? You might scare me a tiny bit but you're my best friend and I would do anything to help you." Quinn smiled. "Do you need a hoodie r something? You're drenched in sweat. Let's go the third floor bathroom, it's always empty there."

They walked slowly in silence up the stairs, and the lunch bell rang, startling Blaine. Luckily they were at the bathroom door so no-one would see him in the state he was in.

"Tell me why this happened? Is it because of a certain event tonight?" Quinn asked.

Blaine just nodded. "Quinn I'm scared. They probably hate me."

"Shhhhh, they don't hate you. It's standard foster care protocol okay? And I'm here for you, you can call me after to talk about it." Quinn got a hoodie out of her bag. "Don't laugh at the hoodie okay? It's very old. You go get changed in that stall, clean yourself up. You give me your shirt and I will take it home and clean it." She handed him the black hoodie with writing on it.

"I love P!nk. I saw her in Cleveland 3 years ago. Hey look, that date's on here." Blaine pointed and backed up into the stall.

"I was there too. I bought this hoodie there." She said.

Blaine walked out the stall and looked in the mirror and freaked out. "My hair! It's messed up!"

"Is that all you care about right now?" Quinn laughed. "Come on, let's go to lunch."

-

Blaine had to skip Glee practice that day, as his parents were coming to the house at 3:45pm, just as the first school bus would stop at Blaine's bus stop. 

As the bus approached the stop, he couldn't see his dad or his mom's car, so they probably weren't there yet- enough time for Blaine to have a minor freakout in his room. He walked in the door and he saw his social worker and then round the corner were his parents.

He gulped.

He went and sat down on the chair beside his social worker. 

"So, Blaine, Mr and Mrs Anderson, we're here to discuss your sons placement here and the future." She started. "Blaine, do you want to say anything?" She nudged.

"No thanks." He said with a grudge.

"Okay Mrs Anderson, how about you explain why you wanted this meeting?"

"Son, we love you. And we're so-" She was interrupted.

"You're not sorry, mom. If you were sorry, you would have made dad stop when he started hitting me. You never did anything when he hit me for no apparent reason. You claimed to accept me being gay, but when I came out and dad called me a fag, you didn't even fight back. Think before you're sorry. I was sad when I got taken away. But I think I prefer it here." Blaine erupted.

His mom was left speechless. 

"Son. I never hit you out of the blue. It was always in specific circumstances." His dad began. "And the gays- well- you know how the church feels about them."

"Hitting your child is never okay. And you always hit me out of the blue dad. Bit of a fight with mom? I got a slap in the face. Cooper didn't come home this weekend? Kick on the legs under the dinner table. I come out as gay? A full on beating. I thought you would be different when your own son came out as gay." Blaine snapped.

"Why can't you be more like Cooper?" His dad sighed.

"Because he's straight?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Exactly. You bring down the entire Anderson name because you entice yourself with the homosexual lifestyle." He continued. "And I don't want a faggot living under my roof. So as far as I'm concerned, you can stay here. And never come back to my house. Let's go honey." He signalled his wife and got up and left.

-

After a heated meeting, and his panic attack earlier, Blaine was exhausted. He went to his room and almost fell asleep immediately, and didn't wake up until the next morning. It was a Saturday, and he decided to see if Kurt could come round for the day. Of course, Blaine had to clean himself up first, but then he would ask. He couldn't quite pin-point why he wanted to see Kurt exactly, but he wanted a hug, and Kurt gave the best hugs.


	15. The Date... Kind of

Kurt was extremely excited to see Blaine. He dressed himself in a white shirt, waistcoat and some stylish black trousers. He checked himself in the mirror multiple times to make sure his hair was just right. 

"Hot date?" Burt laughed. Kurt jumped when he heard his dad speak.

"Yes! I mean- no! Maybe? I don't know." Kurt confused himself. 

"Don't trip yourself too easily, you get over-excited way too easily." Burt explained. "Here's 10$, get him some flowers and buy some snacks. Don't turn up empty handed!"

"Thanks dad." Kurt took the money.

"Be home at 10 latest. I'm not working today, I can pick you up whenever."

"Okay thanks dad, I love you, bye." Kurt walked to the shop, where he searched the shelves of flowers for the right bouquet to give to Blaine. Tulips? No. Daisies? Nah. He saw some bright red roses which caught his eye. He picked them up, along with a packet of sweets, and then ran to the counter to pay.

"Hot date?" The clerk winked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Kurt was excited.

Meanwhile, Blaine was freaking out about what to wear. He decided on smart casual, and something comfy, because he knew they were probably going to be watching some movies. He straightened his bow-tie in the mirror and waited on the sofa for the bell to ring. He was nervous, but he wanted to see his friend.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt, who flashed the flowers in his hand. "For you. My dad told me to buy them for you."

"Kurt, you're the sweetest." Blaine smiled, trying not to blush. He found a vase and emptied the flowers into the vase. "They're beautiful."

'Just like you.' Kurt thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he could make it past this night without confessing his very obvious undying love for Blaine.

"What have you got planned for us today?" Kurt asked.

"They're showing Moulin Rouge on the TV at 1pm. We could watch that?" Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt.

"Oh my god I love Moulin Rouge. Let's watch that! If you want to, that is." Kurt got a bit too over excited.

"Yes, let's."

-

An hour passed, and snacks and drinks were laid out on the table for their Moulin Rouge viewing. Blaine found a blanket from the cupboard under the stairs and he put it on the arm of the sofa if Kurt got cold.

When the opening scene played, Kurt slouched more and more into the sofa and nearer Blaine, who didn't move at all. He could hear Kurt mumbling every word along with the characters, which Blaine admitted to himself that was quite cute actually.

-

"I can never find this on DVD. When I'm sad I always want to watch this but I can't." Kurt said.

"Well I'll keep a look out for you Kurt." Blaine said with puppy eyes on Kurt.

"Really?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded.

-

By the middle of the film, Kurt had moved near Blaine enough to be practically on top of him, but Blaine didn't mind.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked.

"A bit- wait I'm almost on top of you! Crap I'm so sorry Blaine I'll move-" Kurt panicked.

"Kurt it's okay! As long as you share this blanket with me, you can be as close to me as you want." Blaine got up and threw the blanket at Kurt.

"FIne!" Kurt snapped with a smile on his face.

-

Kurt perked up when a certain song began to play. He sat up but was still against Blaine. He sang the first verse flawlessly according to Blaine. But anything Kurt did was flawless to him.

Blaine joined in, singing the second verse. Kurt smiled and turned around to Blaine who was staring at him. They both sang the rest of the song together, leaning in with every verse. They could both sense the intense chemistry. As they sang the last line of the song, their lips were aching to be touching. But Blaine pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt. I'm scared- that I will get a boyfriend, then I'll have to move away again." Blaine stuttered.

"Oh, yeah I understand." Kurt was visibly upset. He checked his phone. "Oh, I have to go Blaine. I enjoyed myself, I'll see you on Monday."

Blaine stood up and let Kurt out the door and said goodbye with an awkward hug. He watched Kurt walk down the driveway to the bus stop and then closed the door.

'Way to go Blaine. You really messed that one up.' He thought. He shook his head and turned the TV off, running off to his room and slamming the door.

All throughout the weekend, he couldn't stop singing the last line of the song:

"Come what may. I will love you until my dying day."


	16. The Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of feelings. And mentions of death.

3 months later it was different. Blaine and Kurt rarely spoke after their awkward event. They never texted each other and only ever spoke if it was absolutely necessary in Glee Club. Until a small event would change that.

"Okay everyone, shall we pick people to sing the duet for Regionals?" Mr. Schue asked the group, who were raring to get singing for the nearing competition. "We're going to change it up this time. Rachel and Finn, you will not be singing the duet."

Everyone gasped, but Rachel and Finn were thankful, because they weren't exactly on good terms since the breakup about 3 months ago.

"Because of their amazing duet, and musical chemistry, the duet will go to..." Mr. Schue drumrolled on his knees. "Kurt and Blaine!"

Everyone cheered and congratulated Kurt and Blaine, who were both stunned. They hadn't sang together since the duet competition and they didn't really want to talk to each other. They looked at each other awkwardly and shrugged their shoulders.

"Kurt, Blaine and I will be in here to arrange the song, and the rest of you can go into the auditorium to practice the group number."

When the room was empty except for them 3, Blaine decided to be civil with Kurt, even though Kurt was still angry from the almost-kiss. Mr. Schue ran off into his office where he rummaged through his filing cabinet to find the sheet music, and Blaine reached out his hand to Kurt.

"Let's be civil?" Kurt gestured a hand-shake.

"I'm still mad at you though." Blaine returned the shake.

Mr. Schue returned with the sheet music, and Kurt saw what song they would be singing. He couldn't believe it. He squinted his eyes and blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But it was true.

"You're singing Come What May from Moulin Rouge! How exciting!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Both boys froze on the spot, their faces turning white. But they agreed to be civil, so for the rest of the meeting, they listened to all of Mr. Schue's directions and by the end of practice, they had all the song down. And in their defence, it did sound pretty good.

-

Every week they had to practice the duet, it got more awkward as awkward choreography was added. 

The day before Regionals, Kurt was particularly passive aggressive to Blaine who wasn't doing anything wrong. When Kurt refused to sing it, Blaine snapped.

"Kurt what is your problem? We agreed to be civil!" He pointed out. "If you're going to be so petty then I'll just tell Mr. Schue to give our duet away. I'm sure Tina and Mike would love to sing a duet together."

Kurt didn't reply- he shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the floor.

"So...?" Blaine waited.

And then he saw Kurt burst into tears. He ran over and pulled a tissue out of his pocket. "Don't worry, it's clean."

"I'm sorry Blaine. My mom- it's been 9 years this week." Kurt choked. "It's just hard for me around this time of year."

"Oh my god Kurt I'm so sorry I snapped at you." Blaine sighed and sat down next to him. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Will you come visit her with me this Friday? After Regionals." He asked.

"Yes of course Kurt. Anything for you." Blaine smiled. "Let's just go home now? You can come to mine if you want."

"I have to go home and hug my dad tonight. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for Regionals." Kurt said.

"Okay Kurt, take care."

-

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked Kurt, who was watching Rachel belt out her solo from the wings of the stage.

"A bit. This is my first time singing not in the ensemble. But you- your voice- what if I mess up?" Kurt panicked.

"Hey hey, look at me," Blaine pulled Kurt's face toward his with his hand. "You're the best singer in this club. You are going to be okay. You're going to impress the hell out of the judges, and we are going to win."

All of a sudden, after Blaine's impromptu pep talk, the feeling was back. The feeling of hope, connection, love. The same feeling they felt when they almost kissed on Blaine's sofa. But it was different. Because they were close, and Blaine didn't pull away.

Their lips pressed against one another's, the whole world seemed to have stopped for that kiss. And it was incredible for the both of them. 

Neither of them could stop smiling after they stopped kissing, and it was time for them to sing their duet. This time, they meant every single word they were singing.

"I will love you until my dying day."

The audience roared after they finished singing. They were clapping and screaming. Blaine was just so proud of Kurt. Promptly after the whole club joined them on stage for their group number, which made the audience dance.

And then it was the moment of truth. Kurt and Blaine were crossing their fingers for a win. 

"The first place Mid-West Regional's champions are..." The announcer said. "The New Directions."

Kurt was just shocked. His voice- the voice that was shamed for being too high- had played a part in winning Regionals. They were off to Nationals to compete for a show-choir championship. And Blaine was happy.

-

As Kurt and Blaine were stood at Kurt's mom's grave, the spark- the feeling was still there. Kurt began to talk.

"Hi mom. 9 years it's been. I miss you everyday. You remember that I told you I had a tiny crush? Well I don't anymore. Because we're together." He looked at Blaine. "If-if that's what you want anyway."

"I want that Kurt. Hi Mrs. Hummel. Your son won us Regional's today. He has the most incredible voice, and I am so proud to be able to call him my boyfriend." Blaine talked out loud. "He's the most amazing person I know."

"Oh Blaine, stop gushing over me in front of my mom!" Kurt laughed through his tears. "I'll be back next Friday mom. I love you and I miss you."

Kurt walked away slowly, and Blaine followed. He grabbed Kurt's hand and carried on walking.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed. "Sam never came with me."

"It's okay. Can I walk you home?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

They both walked slowly as they didn't want the moment to end. The graveyard was only a 5 minute walk from Kurt's house, but it felt like 1 second because he was with the person that made him happiest. Before Kurt went into his house, he hugged Blaine extra tight and kissed him goodbye. Blaine walked away to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come, with a beaming smile on his face.

Kurt walked into the house and proclaimed to his dad: "I have a boyfriend!"


	17. The Dalton Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes homophobia. And poorly written angst.

Blaine was feeling happier ever since he kissed Kurt. He wasn’t getting that anxious anymore, he was spending more time talking to his friends, and he even arranged to meet his old friends at Dalton, but he wanted Kurt to come with him. Just for a comfort blanket. Even though he loved Dalton, he hadn’t studied there for about 3 months and he was just a bit uneasy at the thought of returning. Oh, and his parents house was on the route to Dalton. But that was at the back of his mind. Most of the time.

“Are you ready to go Kurt?” Blaine asked down the phone.

“Of course, I’ll meet you at the bus station?” Kurt replied.

“Yeah. See you there.”

“Can’t wait to see you.” Kurt blushed.

As he sat on the cold bench in the station, Kurt waited for Blaine. He was excited to finally see Dalton, and to see if it lived up to the expectations that Blaine described. He saw Blaine get off the bus and ran to him to hug him. He checked the time and realised the next bus would be leaving in 5 minutes, so they made their way to the bay. 

“Are you nervous?” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hand once they were sat down on the bus.

“A little. What if they forgot about me?” Blaine panicked.

“Baby they would never forget about you. You’re THE Blaine Anderson.” Kurt grinned.

“I guess...” Blaine said unsurely.

The bus ride was long. Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt’s shoulder, causing it to ache, but he didn’t mind. He stared outside the window for most of the journey, seeing all the sights of Ohio, of course they were boring, but he wanted to pass time on the journey.

“Babe wake up, we’re here. Don’t want to miss our stop!” Kurt shook his shoulder which woke up Blaine in an instant.

“Did I hurt your shoulder?” Blaine asked with his signature puppy eyes.

“No it’s all good baby.” Kurt got off the bus and Blaine followed, keeping a grasp on his hand. They walked through the doors of a big building which had classic architecture work and was labelled ‘The Home Building’.

“So we just need to sign in.” Blaine explained, walking toward the reception area and signing his name on the paper. The receptionist said hi to him and then Kurt followed, signing his name. They were both handed visitor lanyards, and then they were free to go through the doors, which lead to a common room. Since it was a Saturday, no Dalton uniform was being worn, just own clothes. Blaine looked around the room for his friends, and at first he was anxious that he couldn’t find them, but soon enough his eyes were glued to the corner of the room.

“Blaine!” A voice shouted from the corner.

“Nick! Hi! How are you buddy?” Blaine ran to him, hugging and high-fiving him. 

“I’m great, I miss you so much. The warblers miss you Blaine.” Nick replied. “Who’s this? Someone special?” He winked.

Kurt reserved himself and didn’t want to interrupt Blaine so he waited for him to introduce him.

“Oh, where are my manners? Nick, Jeff, this is my boyfriend, Kurt.” Blaine introduced him.

“Hi guys.” Kurt waved. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things we hope?” Jeff joined in, crossing his fingers.

“Anything but!” Kurt laughed.

“Do you want to come to the cinema room with us? They’re showing Star Wars all day and we know how much you love it.” Nick asked.

“I’ll come a little later, I’m showing Kurt around.” Blaine smiled.

“Alright, hurry though!” Jeff said.

Blaine and Kurt walked off, and entered the dorm halls. They walked down the long corridors, noticing some doors were shut, some open and many decorated with names or posters. They came across a door with Blaine’s name on and a Star Wars poster, and Blaine tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Well that sucks. I wanted to show you my room. Oh, and also collect some more of my clothes! I gathered I’m staying in Lima for the foreseeable future so I want more of my clothes-“ Blaine was interrupted.

“Hey is that Mr Blaine Anderson?” A female voice came from the end of the hall. His voice immediately lit up when he realised who it was.

“Ms Harper! Oh my god.” Blaine jumped up and down. He ran and gave her a massive hug.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” She said.

“Well here I am! Just visiting though.” 

“Hi I’m Kurt.” Kurt said bluntly. “Did you teach Blaine?”

“I’m his dorm master. He spent a lot of time with me.” Ms Harper explained. “Are you his friend?”

“Boyfriend.” He grabbed Blaine’s hand.

“Ooh, someone’s a player are they?” She joked. 

“Can you let me in to my room? I want to show Kurt it.” Blaine asked.

“Sure! I’ll be in the cinema room later?” 

“We’ll come down later.” Blaine nodded.

As they entered his dorm room, Blaine perked up. “This was my safe place really... Look, it’s my guitar.” He rushed toward it. 

“Do you miss Dalton?” Kurt asked, sitting on the bed.

“Yeah, I do. Everyday. There’s no doubt it’s a better school than McKinley, but-“ He started.

“Why don’t you stay here then? You talk about Dalton too much. It’s a boarding school, you don’t need to go home for the weekend.” Kurt explained. “I know you like staying at the Berry household, but I know Dalton is your home.”

“I guess... I never thought about that? I don’t think my social worker would agree though.” Blaine pondered. “As a foster child, I need a safe environment, and I guess living in a school full-time doesn’t comply with the foster care rules.”

“Complicated.” Kurt nodded. “Play your guitar for me.” 

Blaine picked it up and strummed it. He softly sang to his boyfriend who was getting drowsy. Kurt fell asleep but Blaine carried on playing and singing. He completely forgot about going down to the Cinema Room, but he was okay with that. 

-

“Come on Kurt wake up, it’s time to go now.” Blaine shook Kurt awake. “The last bus leaves in 10 minutes!”

Outside the entrance of the building, a well-built man was stood, staring at Kurt and Blaine as they left the building. 

“Oh. No.” Blaine muttered. His shoulders locked up and Kurt could feel his heart beating faster. “That-that’s my dad. We need to run. Any direction but that way.” They ran the other way to where his dad was standing, but he followed.

“Blaine what are you doing here?” His dad asked sternly.

“What do you care? You practically disowned me.” He said.

“Hey don’t talk to your father like that.” 

“You’re not my father. I don’t consider you my father anyway.” Blaine said bluntly. “Kurt, call my social worker.”

“What is your little friend going to do? Cry to your crappy social worker and get rescued?” He moved closer to Blaine, who was getting more and more tense.

“Dad stop. He is my boyfriend.” Blaine pulled Kurt to his side, and both cracked an awkward smile.

“Oh great, you’re still a fag then.” He sneered.

“Yep. And I’m proud.” Blaine stood his ground. “Why are you at Dalton? Are you trying to stalk me?”

“No. Well. I was talking to Leroy-“ His dad started, but was interrupted by the sound of a car which pulled up beside Blaine and Kurt.

“Get in.” Blaine’s social worker signalled. “What the hell? Meeting up with your dad? You know that’s not allowed-“

“Miss, this isn’t what you think.” Kurt tried to convince her.

“Please don’t interrupt me. I will have to talk to the authorities about this Blaine. We may be looking at a new placement.” 

“What? I can’t move. What about Kurt?” Blaine freaked out.

“Sorry, we can’t consider boyfriends. We can only keep the foster child safe by keeping in-line with the rules. And as far as I’m aware, you broke them. And a situation as volatile as yours, it’s dangerous. And I thought you would know better than this.” She explained with an angry tone to her voice. “As soon as we get back to Lima, I’m going to have to talk to Leroy and Hiram immediately and talk about an emergency relocation.”

“Are you- are you serious?” Blaine choked.

“Unfortunately yes. Just doing my job.” She sighed.

Blaine began to cry into Kurt’s body, who made sure to hug him tight. He comforted him and tried not to think about the situation that had just unfolded. He was probably going to lose his boyfriend.


	18. The New Place

When Blaine, Kurt and his social worker reached the Berry household, Kurt was wary about what was going to happen. He was scared to lose his boyfriend, but most importantly, his safety was going to be compromised. 

Blaine's social worker told the boys to stay in the car and wait for further instructions. In other words, she was going to have a stern talking to the Berry's. Blaine was terrified. Being there for 3 months, he felt like he had finally settled in, but ow he was being forced to move away, this time against his own will. He stayed silent for the whole duration and stared at Kurt for maybe the last time for a while. He took in the sheer beauty of his boyfriend as he was sure that would be the last time for a while that he would be able to see him face to face. And that thought circled his mind.

His social worker came out, with Blaine's bag and a file, most presumably Blaine's case. He was confused at first, but then it hit him: he was going. 

"Am I not allowed to say goodbye to my foster family?" Blaine pleaded.

"Sorry we have to go if we're going to make it to Michigan before dark." She said.

"Wait- Michigan? Isn't that like 5 hours away?" Kurt chipped in. "That's not fair."

"Well- if we're going to prevent Blaine from seeing his parents, we're moving him out of state. Just be lucky he's not moving to the other side of the country." She said in a monotone voice.

"You really don't care, do you? You're removing a 17 year old boy from yet another home and from his boyfriend. How do you think he feels? Did you even consider his feelings in all this?" Kurt ranted.

"As he's under 18, it's not his problem. Sorry, I don't make the rules." She continued. "Kurt I'll drive you home."

She drove off quickly to Kurt's, where she signalled Blaine to get out too. "I'll give you 5 minutes."

"Kurt I'm scared." Blaine admitted. "What if I don't like my new foster family? Michigan is a long way away to see you regularly."

"Blaine it's going to be okay. You're the most likeable person I know. If I had to put money on it, everyone will love you." Kurt re-assured Blaine.

"What about us? Surely long distance will be bad for us..." Blaine looked down to the ground.

"We're going to be okay. I'll come up every week okay? Don't worry." Kurt said, with a slight worry in his voice.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Kurt went in for a hug but Blaine returned it for a kiss. His lips quivered ever-so-slightly with fear and he was shaking a bit. They both wanted that moment to last forever, but it did come to an end, meaning Blaine had to go back into the car.

"I'm really going to miss you, Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"I'll see you next Saturday. We will video chat everyday okay? Text me when you're there. No- just text me." He began to cry.

Blaine reluctantly got into the car and they drove away. Kurt stumbled back into his house, and ran upstairs crying. Burt was at the tyre shop working, and Carole was watching Finn play football so he had the whole house to himself. But there was nothing to but mope around in pure sadness.

-

A painfully long 5 hours later, the car pulled up to a mansion like building. It was almost dark but he could just make out the writing on the sign: 'Detroit Home for Teenagers'. A home? Was he being put in a prison or something? It was definitely looking like one from the outside. A woman walked outside and opened Blaine's door.

"Hello, I'm Mary, I'm the house's home-keeper." She shook Blaine's hand. "I assume you know about us?"

"I don't." Blaine snapped.

"Oh, well, we're a home for teenagers in the care system with complex needs. We have 6 other teenagers who are in similar situations to you so you'll feel right at home." She nodded. "Can I show you to your room?"

"Sure whatever." He grabbed his bag and followed Mary through the double doors to find the halls lined with pictures, probably of previous inhabitants of the home. There was a welcome board with information about the area, and then he caught a glimpse of the living room, with all the teenagers sat in there. It was way too loud, he could hear every conversation. But he continued following Mary, up one flight of stairs. They walked the halls, seeing the different rooms and whom each one belonged too. He was stopped at one to the right of the corridor, but he noticed there was already a name on the door, but he followed Mary into the room. There were 2 beds, and one side was thoroughly decorated with pictures of football players, a football, and helmets.

"You're sharing your room with Theo. He's been here the longest- he's got some good stories! I'll let you unpack, the dresser on your side is yours. I'll leave you to get settled, come down whenever." She explained.

Blaine threw his bag on the bed and just sat down and pulled his phone out. Mary was quick to intercept this. "Sorry Blaine, phone's aren't allowed in rooms, only in the common areas. You have a safe, I'll show you. But why don't you give it to me in the meantime, and when you're ready, I'll come and show you the safe."

Mary shut the door behind her, and Blaine just cried. And cried. This was definitely not what he expected, but he was too tired, and he was feeling too weak, to retaliate. He had a jump-scare when a boy burst open the door.

"You must be Blaine! I'm Theo." He said enthusiastically.

"Yep I'm Blaine. Is there a loophole for this phone rule? I need to- text someone." 

"Is this a girlfriend?" Theo winked.

"No, boyfriend," Blaine muttered. Theo stopped in his tracks and just didn't say anything else. Great, his roommate was probably homophobic. Just what he needed. 

10 minutes later, a knock on the door was heard. Someone shouted 'Light's Out!', it was only 10pm. Blaine was exhausted, and so he fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

-

Meanwhile, back in Lima, Kurt was anxiously waiting for a text from Blaine. Kurt thought Blaine's phone had ran out, so he just went to sleep.

The next morning, at school, Kurt missed Blaine terribly. And everyone noticed Kurt was visibly upset, but no-one bothered to ask why. He was checking his phone every 10 minutes and he saw he still had no reply from Blaine. He kept hopeful though. At the end of the day, he went home and broke down in front of his dad.

"Kurt, son, what's wrong? And don't pass it off as 'I'm fine', because you're not." Burt asked.

"It's Blaine. He's gone."


	19. The Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Faberry? They exist. This is sort of a filler chapter because I hate you all.

Rachel was extremely excited for date night with Quinn on Friday, which was to include a candle-lit dinner, movies, and a lot of cuddles. And most importantly, it was just Rachel and Quinn. Or so they had thought.

All week, Kurt was complaining about not hearing from Blaine. Especially in glee club, where he wasn't celebrating his win at Regional's because his boyfriend was a 5 hour drive away, or at least so he thought. He just wasn't acting himself, he was feeling extra lonely. 

At lunchtime on Friday, Kurt was sat next to Rachel and Quinn who were exchanging heart eyes the whole time. It made Kurt feel ill with anger of the whole situation the weekend before, and it made him miss Blaine even more. He had talked to Quinn about it, and also Rachel, who was a little more sympathetic than Quinn, who just told him to get on with his life and eventually he'll get over Blaine, but he was sure he wasn't.

In their last lesson of the day, Art, which Kurt and Rachel sat together for, they were deep in conversation about one particular person: Blaine.

"So his social worker didn't even tell you he was leaving?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"No. I thought that was a bit strange. My dads just told me after." Rachel nodded. "Do you miss him?"

"Rachel it's been 6 days. But yes, I miss him. He told me we'd video chat everyday and text all the time- but I've not heard from him since he left. I'm worried Rachel. What if something bad happened to him?" Kurt rambled on.

"Kurt it will be fine. His phone maybe broke." She tried to comfort him.

"I feel lonely Rachel." He spat out. "I'm miserable. I just- I just need a distraction from this whole deal."

"How about you come to my house tonight after Glee? Quinn is coming over." Rachel suggested.

"Isn't it a date though...?" Kurt was puzzled.

"I mean yeah, but I'm sure she will understand. We can watch West Side Story or something fun like that." 

"Alright fine, but if Quinn hates us both after this, we're screwed." He laughed.

-

Both Rachel and Kurt were waiting to tell Quinn of their changed plans until after practice, so if she was going to explode with anger, it would be out of school and she could easily just go home.

"Rachel are you ready for our epic date?" Quinn asked her girlfriend, walking to the bus stop.

"Honey I'm ready, but there's been a minor change." Rachel admitted.

"What is it? Can we not do it at your house? You know my dad-" She was interrupted.

"No Quinn, Kurt's going to be coming with us if that's okay. He's been feeling alone since Blaine left and so he needed a distraction." Rachel smiled and explained.

"Rachel isn't this supposed to be a date? Where someone and her girlfriend can spend some much needed time alone? Not a girl, her girlfriend, and her friend?" Quinn was understandably confused.

"Yeah I know baby, and we can do it another time. But Kurt really needs a friend right now." Rachel pleaded her. "Please?"

"Fine. But I choose what food we get. And no musicals!" Quinn was quick to lay down some ground rules.

"What?!" Kurt and Rachel gasped.

"I'm just kidding baby. Watch whatever you like. Come on, let's get the bus."

-

Kurt and the couple found themselves sat on the sofa watching re-runs of Friends. Quinn and Rachel were cuddled up against each other, and there Kurt was, just sat awkwardly at the other end of the sofa, on the same sofa that he had almost kissed Blaine on, almost 4 months ago. 

"You know- I always wanted to have a relationship like Monica and Chandler. Best friends, true love, a happy ending, and I thought I had that with Blaine-" Kurt compared himself.

"No talk about Blaine okay? We gotta get him our of your head tonight. I guess we have to watch something else now. Pass me the remote Rachel." Quinn reached for it and looked through the TV guide and saw that they were showing Project Runway, so of course she had to switch it over. "Tell me everything you know about this episode. I bet you know it inside out."

"You're right! Well..." Kurt took a deep breath, and in the next hour he didn't stop talking about that particular episode. It kept his mind off of Blaine even if it meant Rachel and Quinn's date wasn't what they planned. 

They had ordered pizza, which arrived just after the episode of Project Runway had finished, so they all made their way to the table, where Kurt just spoke about his experience at Dalton last Saturday. He was offered advice, and no sympathy was wasted. They spent a total of almost an hour sat over a pizza box, discussing Blaine, and it was pretty clear Blaine and Kurt's relationship wasn't a fling, but something of serious worth.

-

After Kurt left, Rachel was quick to apologise.

"Quinn I'm so sorry I ruined our date." She whispered into her ear.

"It's alright honey. We can have our date now, just minus the candle-lit dinner." Quinn replied.

"Can you sleep over?" Rachel asked nicely.

"I think I can. I'm with my mom tomorrow, so she can pick me up, but let me call her first. I'll be 10 minutes." She whipped out her phone and ran to the bathroom. Whilst she was in there, Rachel quickly got out a blanket, a cheesy rom-com movie was loaded onto the TV and she dimmed the lights.

When Quinn returned, she was shocked by the change of the room. "I can stay over- and oh my god baby. This is the best. I love you." Quinn expressed.

"You-you love me?" Rachel was shocked by the declaration of love.

"Of course baby, I love you more than anything in this world." Quinn was quick to support her declaration.

"I love you too Quinn. Let's watch this movie." Rachel returned.

And so, for the rest of the night, Quinn and Rachel watched rom-com movies, cuddled, kissed, and forgot all about Kurt ruining the first half of the date, who was definitely feeling better after he was cheered up by his friends.


	20. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More emotions.

Back at the teenage home, Blaine wasn't really engaging with anyone. He was being sent to a new school, which he hated, his roommate wasn't the best person in the world, and he just didn't like the home. The house-masters did notice and were trying everything to make him feel happier, but it wasn't working. And on top of everything else, he missed Kurt. And there was definitely no chance he would be able to visit Ohio to see him, which made him even more low than he already was.

Along came Saturday, and Blaine was woken up at 8am for breakfast, which he had to go down for, or he couldn't have a proper meal until lunchtime. Theo, his roommate, said good morning to him and rushed downstairs, which was all they spoke since he arrived. Blaine slid on his robe and walked downstairs and into the dining room. He sat down at the long table, where all the teenagers, and all the home-keepers sat down to have a communal breakfast.

"Good morning everyone. We are lifting our phone policy so you can all have our phones without doing chores, but that still doesn't mean you are left off the hook. Still no phones in bedrooms. Normal chores apply, and a list will be on the notice board shortly. Let's eat!" Mary motioned.

Everyone rushed to get whatever they wanted: various bowls or cereal, eggs, bacon, pancakes, all the normal breakfast foods. Blaine decided on a bowl of cornflakes, which he ate quickly, so he could go get his phone and finally talk to Kurt. There was really no privacy in the home except from the bathroom, so he ran to the bathroom, locked the door and checked his phone. 10 messages from Kurt, all asking if he was okay. He felt awful- ignoring his boyfriend and basically dropping off the radar. He texted 'Hey- call me? Whenever you want.' and then walked out the bathroom into the living room, where most of the people were sat watching TV or reading. His phone buzzed, and Blaine shot up from his seat.

"Woah, urgent text." One said.

"For privacy- we go down to the bottom of the garden. We'll cover for you." Another one said. 

Blaine nodded, said thank you, and rushed to the garden. He called Kurt, who immediately picked up.

"Blaine?!" Kurt was shocked.

"Kurt! I miss you." Blaine said. "Let me explain what's been going on. You might need to sit down, it's a very long story."

"Take as much time as you need baby." Kurt reassured him.

"Okay so I'm at a place called Detroit Home for Teenagers, basically a care home. There's 7 of us teenagers who all live in a communal space- because no wants to foster teenagers basically. I have a roommate, I think he's homophobic, and the rules are insane. I'm not allowed my phone until I do all my chores for the day- and because I get out of school at 3:45pm and I walk back, I get back here at like 4:30pm- where I do my chores, do my homework and then eat dinner- it's almost 8pm. And then when we're all together watching something on the TV, phones aren't allowed either. So I haven't looked at my phone since last Saturday, and I'm so sorry I haven't read or replied to any of your texts, if I could be on my phone, I would have." Blaine explained.

"Wow, Blaine, seems kinda strict. Do you like it there?" Kurt asked.

"It's different to being in Lima, that's for sure. I don't hate it- I just don't like it that much." He admitted.

"So how come you're allowed to talk to me now?"

"Phone rules are lifted, but I still have to do my chores. And it's the weekend anyway. This isn't the best set-up for us is it?" Blaine had to say.

"I'm afraid not baby." Kurt admitted. "I take it we can't meet up this weekend?"

"I haven't even asked about visiting privileges. I bet it's something insane, like you have to do everyone's chores for a week." Blaine laughed.

"Haha, yeah." Kurt laughed along.

"Listen," Blaine began and took a deep breath. "I think- I think we should be just friends. Me living with these rules, it's not good for us. I hate torturing you like this Kurt."

"We can make it work..." Kurt pleaded.

"As friends, but not anything more. Listen, I'm probably going to be here for a while, until college, which sucks. A lot. But then I'm allowed to leave and make a new life for myself. And I promise I'll ask about visiting privileges alright? And I'll text you whenever I can. I cannot guarantee that phone rules will be lifted every weekend, but whenever they are, we can talk all day." Blaine choked up a little.

"I miss you Blaine." Kurt cried.

"I miss you too Kurt. Don't worry, we'll be with each other soon." He reassured Kurt. "I've gotta go do some chores now, I'll speak to you whenever."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt said before hanging up.

Well that went well. 

Before walking back inside, Blaine made sure to wipe away his tears, so no-one could see he was crying. He went back inside and sat down with everyone else, and they were watching Jeopardy. Everyone was shouting out the answers, so he joined in. Everyone was surprised to hear him talk, as he was anxious about it, but he joined in eventually and he felt better. Maybe he lost Kurt as a boyfriend, but he gained a friend, which was nice.


	21. The Day After the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly Furt love because there's never enough of that. Also this is kinda a filler because I don't know what to write next.

"Good morning son, you seem happy today." Burt said as Kurt walked downstairs.

"Morning dad. What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"You're gonna have to make it yourself, I gotta go to work now." He stood up, putting his jacket on.

"Okay I'll see you later." He hugged Burt and walked into the kitchen, where he put some bread in the toaster. He switched on the TV to find Friends playing and decided to keep it on. 

After Kurt ate his breakfast, Finn walked downstairs.

"Good morning Kurt." Finn said.

"Morning. You okay?" He replied.

"Yeah I'm good- but how about you?" He asked with a caring tone in his voice. "I heard you crying yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You know, brotherly love and everything."

"Why don't you eat breakfast first? Then we'll talk, it's a hella long story." He nodded.

After Finn ate his breakfast, Kurt explained everything. Where Blaine went, why they broke up, but why Kurt was happy. "I guess I'm not tied down. And we're still friends. He just won't see me that often, or talk to me very much. I've come to terms about it."

"You can talk to me about anything right? I'm very experienced in this partner field. My girlfriend of a year cheated on me, and I was pretty angry." Finn laughed.

"Well... Blaine didn't cheat on me." Kurt corrected him.

"What if he did though? Or you did?" Finn asked.

"Blaine would never cheat on me. And I'd never cheat on him." 

"I thought Rachel would never cheat on me but here we are." He admitted. "Do you want to go shopping? I ripped my jeans yesterday."

"Do I want to go shopping?" Kurt mocked him. "Of course I do. Let me get dressed."

-

Blaine was feeling the complete opposite to Kurt however. He felt guilty for breaking it off, and just felt awful. But instead of falling into a depression about it, he decided to fully embrace himself into the home life. He finished all his chores in the morning, so he could go out and explore Detroit a bit with his housemates. He was taken by another house-keeper, Claire, and he was joined by fellow roommate, Theo, and housemates Charlotte and Chloe. They drove to a local coffee shop.

"One small latte, and Blaine what would you like?" Theo asked the barista.

"A medium drip- wait why are you buying for me?" Blaine was confused.

"You seemed down since your phone call so I'm trying to make it up to you." He turned back to the barista. "One medium drip and a chocolate muffin." He was handed his order and they sat down at a table.

"We'll split the muffin." Theo suggested. 

"Okay, why are you being so nice to me?" Blaine asked. "I thought you hated me."

"No I could never hate you, just look at you!" Theo motioned at his body.

"Right..." Blaine pulled his phone out to text Kurt.

"Who are you texting?" 

"Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Oh, right." Theo tilted his head down.

"We broke up yesterday, but I promised I'd text him whenever I can." 

Theo's head tilted back up and he cracked a smile smile. "I'm sorry to hear that Blaine. You have a buddy to talk to if you need to. Roommates stay friends forever!"

"Thanks Theo."

And after that conversation, Blaine realised he was welcome in the home and he kind of enjoyed it. Of course, it wasn't Lima and he didn't have a boyfriend, but he made a friend who seemed nice. Maybe his life was starting to change for the better. And after all, he would only be there for a year.


	22. The Secret Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo you're all going to hate me. Also a very short chapter because I'm winging it.

Over the next few weeks, Theo and Blaine were getting closer. They talked more in their room, they walked to and from school together, and they spent more time together out of the home. They were becoming great friends which made Blaine feel more at home, even though he still missed Kurt and Lima massively.

One Saturday night, the whole group of teenagers were sat in the living room to watch a movie. They had a vote and voted to watch Bohemian Rhapsody, the movie about Freddie Mercury. It was a long movie, so blankets were found and everyone was sat under one, and Theo made the decision to share one with Blaine, which he was a little confused about at first, but he learned to accept it very quickly.

Half way through the movie, Blaine and Theo found themselves cuddled up beside on another, for warmth, but also comfort. They both didn't mind and kept watching the movie. It was a truly intimate moment, their breathing had synchronised and Blaine had ended up as the little spoon, which he did not try to protest one bit. When he was with Kurt, he was alwasy the big spoon.

After the movie finished, everyone said good night to each other and headed up to bed. Blaine and Theo were s relaxed they had to be shook by Charlotte to get up off the sofa. They walked to their bedroom, and got ready for bed.

"You're great to cuddle with." Theo admitted, getting into bed. "Come cuddle in here with me."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders but followed his request.

"So how are you?" He asked, putting his arm around Blaine.

"You're the first person to ask me that. I'm doing okay right now. Thank you for asking." Blaine nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm happy in this exact moment." He said. "With you in my arms. Kurt was a lucky guy."

"Yeah I guess." Blaine said. A moment of silence was observed. "We've broken up now. But he hasn't texted me in a while. I guess he's got some thinking to do."

"Well I don't think Kurt was for you. I'm biased but-" Theo was interrupted.

"Why are you biased?" Blaine looked up to his face.

"Because- I- No it doesn't matter." Theo shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"I do, I consider us friends. Come on, we've just spent the last 2 hours cuddling, I think we are friends." Blaine laughed.

"Okay. I'm biased, because-" He stopped talking and leaned into Blaine's face. "I can't-"

"Do it." Blaine whispered. He also leaned in, and their lips pressed together. And during that moment, everything was forgotten. Which meant Kurt was completely out of the picture. It was magical for both boys, and this moment wouldn't be forgotten any time soon. 

Until they were interrupted by a house-keeper, who knocked on the door and shouted 'Light's Out', which made Blaine and Theo come out of their trance. Blaine got off Theo's bed and went to his, not saying a word. And even though he and Kurt had broken up, he still felt bad.


	23. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi basically I've ran out of ideas but I'm gonna waffle my way through a few more chapters and then I'm gonna end the fic. There may be a sequel and there may not be.

Kurt was tired of his basically non existent relationship with Blaine. At one point, his favourite person was Blaine, but now he didn't even talk to him. No check-in about the home, no phone call just to hear his voice, and no check-in about Kurt's well-being, which he would do often when they were friends and even more often when they were dating. He missed the cuddles, the late night chats and the dates. For once, he had nothing to do at the weekend, so he asked his dad if he could go and surprise Blaine in Michigan for the weekend. He would be spending some time with his best friend and his ex-boyfriend. And deep in his mind, he had the thought that he maybe could get back together with him, but he made sure that that wasn't all he would be thinking about. And unknown to him, Blaine was seeing someone.

"I'm so excited to see Blaine tomorrow guys." Kurt said to Rachel and Quinn who were walking out of the choir room on Friday. "I can't wait to hug him and tell him all about our plan for Nationals next month!"

"Don't get your hopes up Kurt." Quinn admitted. "He may have found someone else."

"Oh.. well we ended it. I won't be jealous..." Kurt tried to say convincingly.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... whatever. Let's run and get the early bus I have to pack, and you know how long I take to pack."

When he got home, he ran upstairs to his room and pulled out his suitcase. He was only going for the weekend, but he wanted to make sure his outfits looked good for Blaine. He packed his pyjamas, and then planned his outfits for Saturday and Sunday. They were nothing too fancy, but they were smarter than usual. He also got changed out of his school clothes and put on a comfier outfit for travelling to Michigan. 

"Kurt it's time to go!" Burt called, getting his suitcase from the hallway and wheeling it out. "Jeez Kurt, we're not going for a week!"

"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't decide! Plus I have a present for Blaine in there." He gestured at his big suitcase.

"Okay son. We'll stop for food half way there. You can pick the music!" He said, and they both walked to the car.

-

"So Blaine doesn't know you're coming?" Burt asked his son over a quick meal stop.

"No he has no idea. I just wanted to make him smile. Last time we spoke he said he wasn't enjoying it." Kurt explained.

"Okay. The plan is, we get to the motel in 2 hours, and we go to the home on Saturday morning. Assuming he can spend the day out, we can go and do whatever you like. And on Sunday, we take him out for Brunch, and then we take him back because we have to go home. Is that okay?" Burt explained.

"Yeah that's good." Kurt finished his burger. "Come on let's get back on the road."

-

Kurt was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It didn't help that the bed was terribly uncomfortable, but his mind was doing circles. What if Blaine did find someone else? Kurt would have no right to be angry because they were broken up. But the thought of that didn't make him too enthused. But he also thought about him spending time with his friend. Lots of laughing, hugging and talking. Hopefully. 

-

Burt and Kurt were driving to the home and he could tell his son was nervous.

"Don't be nervous son. He's the same person that he was when he went away." Burt assured him.

"Yeah I know. I guess, I just don't want to see how bad the home is." Kurt admitted.

"Well we're here. Let's go inside."

They both headed inside and were greeted by Mary the house-keeper.

"Hello, we're here to visit Blaine." Burt said.

"I haven't had any notification of visitations?" She said, checking her diary.

"Please miss, I'm here to see my best friend. We're only here for the weekend." Kurt pleaded.

"Alright. Let me go get him." Mary walked out of the room and into the living room. "Blaine there's someone here for you."

Blaine's face lit up. He signalled Theo to come with him and they walked down the hallway with their hands holding each other. He walked into the reception and Kurt's face instantly dropped at the sight of the unfamiliar boy.


	24. The Coffee Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend saga was gonna be one part but I decided to pro-long the drama for one more chapter. And I'm a procrastinator.

Kurt was horrified. He came all the way to Michigan to see Blaine, the boy he once loved, to see that he was with someone else, it really angered him. And yet, he had no right to be angry because they were broken up, but this whole situation just didn't sit right in his brain.

"Hey Kurt-" Blaine smiled before getting interrupted.

"Who's that?" Kurt snapped.

"Oh, this is Theo. He's my- my boyfriend." Blaine paused before saying boyfriend because they never really discussed labels. "He's my roommate, but also my boyfriend." Theo waved awkwardly.

"Will you give one second dad? I need to talk to Blaine alone. Without you or Theo." He shooed them both off whilst Blaine and him walked forward. "Is this the homophobic roommate?"

"Yeah... well turns out he's not. He's gay, and he is just great. His eyes- oh his eyes. And his smile. His face." Blaine drifted off into a Theo filled fantasy.

"Snap out of it Blaine." Kurt snapped his fingers in his face. "Your ex-boyfriend is right here"

"Oh yeah... Kurt I really should have told you." He said embarrassingly.

"You know what? It's fine! It really is! It's so refreshing to see the person you were hopelessly in love with with a different boy, only a month after he went away." Kurt explained. "And I'm happy for you." He said with a grain of salt.

"Why are you here anyway?" Blaine asked.

"I was surprising you. And now I don't know if I want to spend the day with you and your little boyfriend."

"Theo can stay here." Blaine nodded.

"You sure? He seems too be attached to you." He said.

"Kurt stop being so salty. We've broken up. Listen, we've not seen each other for a month, let me go tidy myself up, then let's go shopping because I know how much you love shopping." Blaine bounced, bolting up the stairs to his room. Kurt accepted that, and he was also angry at himself for how he was acting. But he was justified, right?

10 minutes later, Blaine rushed down the stairs and saw Kurt, who saw him all 'dressed up'- hair gelled slightly back, his finest bow-tie, tied to the correct tightness, and the best shirt with the absolutely immaculate state of no creases. And at that point, Kurt knew he was still in love. And he would do anything to get him back.

They were driven to Detroit Mall, and Blaine was handed 50$ by Burt, with the instructions 'Spend it all, it's yours.' And of course, Blaine felt bad for spending Burt's money, but he was just happy to finally possess money again. "Isn't there a cinema here?" He asked.

"i dunno. You're the one who's been here for the past month." Kurt crossed his arms and sighed.

"Oh come on Kurt, stop acting like a child. There is a cinema here." Blaine got flustered.

"Can we get coffee?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Yeah sure! I know this quaint little store a little further away from here. Should we go?" Blaine pointed to the left of him. 

Kurt followed and looked around the Mall. Lots of designer shops. Kurt's Kryptonite. But he wanted to keep Blaine happy, in the prospect of maybe getting Blaine back. So he averted his eyes, as they arrived to the coffee store. Decorated with fairy lights and candles, it seemed like the perfect date place. 'Stop it Kurt.' He thought. 'No, this is not a date'.

The 2 boys reached the clerk at the counter and Kurt searched the treats container for the perfect cupcake to eat. 

"A medium drip for me please. And for him, a Low-fat mocha and a chocolate cupcake." Blaine smiled, getting out his money.

Kurt's ears pricked up. "Y-you remembered- my order?"

"How could I ever forget?" Blaine laughed. "Go find a seat, I'll bring the coffee over." Kurt walked to a round table with 2 seats, right in the corner, with a small candle in the middle and a small rose. Romantic. Blaine soon came over with the two drinks and the cupcake, and placed them down on the table.

"So, how are you?" Blaine sat down and tilted his head. The head tilt got Kurt every time.

"Well it was hard at first. I actually crashed Quinn and Rachel's date like the Friday after you left because I was so lonely. But I was feeling happier after I came to terms with the break-up, so I wanted to come and surprise you, because you told me how hard it was here." He took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it was difficult. But Theo really helped me. He's amazing." Blaine smiled, blushing.

Kurt wasn't impressed by the mention of the boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to make you sad." There was a moment of silence. "Can I have half your cupcake?"

"Of course." Kurt smiled, cutting it up and passing half to Blaine, who quickly reached his hand to grab it, which ended in a brief period of hand-holding, not deflected by any of the boys. It felt nice for Kurt but Blaine still felt awkward. 

"How's school?" Kurt asked.

"You know, school really. How's McKinley, how's Glee?"

"We're ready for Nationals next month. And actually, I was wondering if you maybe want to come and see us perform. It's a long shot- and you probably can't afford it- my dad's offered to pay-" Kurt rambled on.

"Kurt I'd love to come! It'd be great to see the ol' gang again!" Blaine did a cute action with his arm. Oh his dorkiness is what Kurt was truly hung up on. He stared at Blaine for a little too long, to the point where he noticed.

"Kurt?" 

"Oh yeah- That's great! I'll arrange it with my dad tonight. I can't wait!" Kurt shook his head to try to shake all the feelings out.

They stayed in the coffee store for the next 20 minutes, talking about Glee, about Detroit, and about the foster care system. Even if their discussions didn't fall in the deep category, Kurt just enjoyed talking to Blaine about anything. He really felt at home with Blaine, and he didn't want it to end.

"Let's go see a movie." Blaine stood up. 

"When Harry Met Sally is playing!" Kurt bounced up and down when he saw it on the board. "I relate most with Meg Ryan."

"Let's watch!" Blaine said, walking to the box office, where he purchased two tickets. They walked into the screening room together and sat down.

-

At the end of the movie, there were feelings. And lots of them. Throughout the movie, Kurt and Blaine found themselves moving closer to each other, and their hands brushed against one another before several times. And they were leaning closer together. And closer. Until there was no way they were going to be closer. Without kissing.

And they did.

All time stopped for this magical moment. It felt good for both boys. Until the lights in the room turned on and Blaine realised what he did.

"Crap." Blaine was trying to catch his breath and Kurt tried to go in for another.

"Screw Theo. Choose me." Kurt said under his breath.

"I can't-" Blaine cried. "He's a good guy."

"I'm even better." Kurt tried to convince him.

"I can't do this to him..."

"Please?" 

"Okay... Maybe." Blaine admitted.

"Really?!" Kurt was shocked.

"Don't get your hopes up." 

"If you can't be honest with your boyfriend, he shouldn't be your boyfriend." Kurt explained. 

"But long distance-"

"We can make it work." He grabbed Blaine's hand, but he let go.

"I've got to go. I'll get the bus home." Blaine sighed.

Way to go Kurt. You really screwed it up this time. But maybe there was a faint shimmer of hope. Just maybe.


	25. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to be angst, turned into fluff.

As decided, Kurt and Burt took Blaine out for brunch on the Sunday. It felt a little more awkward, and the boys were acting distant, but it was fair to say they still had a good time. Burt observed happiness in his son that was a long time coming, and he truly knew his son was happy with Blaine, and no one else. They tried to eat as slowly as possibly so the weekend would never end, but unfortunately, the time to say goodbye was nearing. 

"Okay boys, get into the car, let's take Blaine back." Burt said.

"Wait- can we stop off at the Mall again, Mr. Hummel? I've got 10$ left and I need to buy something." Blaine insisted.

"Alright fine. But then Kurt and I need to go home, I need to see my wife!" 

The car drove back to Detroit Mall, where the intimate events happened the day before. Blaine insisted Kurt and Burt stayed in the car whilst he went in, so they did. He briskly walked into the building, and his eyes were drawn to the small designer store that Kurt pointed to yesterday.. Perfect. He searched and searched the store for the perfect item for only 10$, until he found the perfect gift, The Hippo Brooch. It was insanely expensive, and there was no way he would be able to afford it. But he kept staring at it, longingly, just like the way Kurt looked at him yesterday.

"Excuse me, can I help?" A store clerk came up to him.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm just looking..." Blaine replied.

"You've been staring at this brooch for a good 5 minutes." She pointed out.

"I know. I can't afford it." He sighed.

"How much do you have?" She asked.

"10$..." He showed the clerk.

"Well I certainly cannot knock that much off the price." She said sternly. Blaine had to do something to buy that Brooch. He had an idea. But he felt terrible for doing it.

"Sorry, I'm in foster care and this is for my good friend. It's the first time we've seen each other in a month and I don't know when I'll see him again..." He started.

"Oh, I see..." She sympathised. "I think I could pull some strings for you..." She walked suspiciously to the cash register, where she got out her wallet and chipped in the rest of the money. "Since you're the best customer we've had in a while."

"Really? You're so kind, thank you." Blaine exclaimed. "How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry. My treat." She smiled. "Do you want it gift-wrapped with a note?"

"Yeah. Do you have a pen?" Blaine was handed a small pen, where he wrote a note. He stuffed it into the bag and walked out the store, thanking the kind store clerk but feeling bad. He couldn't believe he pulled the foster care card. But at least he got the brooch right?

He got back to the car, where he explained why he took so long, "There was a long queue for the bathroom." Kurt and Burt nodded and they drove back to the Home. Kurt and Blaine got out and walked inside. 

"Thank you Kurt. This has been the best weekend in a while." Blaine took his hand.

"Thanks for opening up. I really enjoyed yesterday, even if I was a little inappropriate... I'm sorry by the way." Kurt said with his heart full.

"It's okay." Blaine reached into his bag and drew the little gift out. "Don't open this until you get home."

"You bought me something? Oh, Blaine, you really shouldn't have." He took the bag. "I should have bought you something."

"No, it's fine. I have to go back in now." Blaine sighed. "Hug me?" Kurt reached for a massive hug, and they both breathed out in the comfort of their arms. 

"I'll see you soon." Kurt replied. He watched Blaine walk upstairs and then he left, walking back to the car with the gift, which he had received strict orders about. 

"I'm sorry son. You'll see him again son." Burt reassured him. "Wanna stop at the burger place on the way back?"

"No, let's go straight home." Kurt said dryly. 

"Alright."

-

All through the drive, Kurt took a peak in the bag, but restrained himself from opening the box. He also saw a note, which he guessed had some heartfelt letter from Blaine. To get his mind off the bag, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep. 

-

They arrived home and Kurt immediately ran up to his room, plugged his phone into charge, and then sat down on his bed, ready to open the gift bag. He reached for the note because that's basic gift opening etiquette.

'Dear Kurt.' He began reading. 'You really are the love of my life. I'm sorry I was so distant. This gift is a symbol that even if I'm 5 hours away, or even at the other end of the country, I'm still right there next to you. And I promise to make the effort to talk to you. I promise to break-up with Theo. And last but not least, I promise to be yours. Only yours. Forever. I love you.' 

By the time Kurt had finished reading the note, it was tear-stained. He had to open the box. He opened it to find a Hippo Brooch. He was shocked. How the hell did he afford that? But, it was beautiful. And it was the perfect gift. From that moment on, he promised to himself he would wear it with every single outfit he wore. He pulled out his phone and opened messenger, where he clicked on Blaine's contact information. He debated on what to text; a heartfelt paragraph, an I love you back, but then he came up with the perfect text.

'I promise'.


	26. The End

That's the end of my first fic, Fostering Love! I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and comments, you inspired me to keep on writing.

Stay tuned for a sequel... ;)


End file.
